Changing times
by Amz KKearney
Summary: Shane was the school jerk and Mitchie hated him.But can one little incident change someones personallity? AU
1. Chapter 1

**1. Beginning**

**Mitchie's pov:**

The one thing that annoys me to my core is egoistical boys. You know the type, every high school would be lost without them. They expect because they are the jocks and populars of the school that each girls knees should buckle, the covers of your books have their names in hearts. They are just full of it. But in the past few months I have learnt that it is possible to teach an old dog new tricks, but I learnt this the hard away. My story begins in this lovely place I call my high school. And if you didn't pick it up I was being sarcastic about my school being lovely!

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled running up the hallway to meet me. Caitlyn Gellar ,my best friend of sixteen nearly seventeen years. We live next door to one another since we were born. I smiled at her. I noticed she was holding a flyer. She reached me, "There's a dance on Friday!" I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. We walked toward our lockers. They also happened to be right next to one another. "Yeah I heard about that," "SO what are we going to wear?" she asked opening her locker. "Well I don't plan on going" I said opening my locker. She turned to me with an open mouth as if she was going to speak but no words came out. "What? Do I have a zit or something?" I asked. Then I realized it was over my shoulder she was gaping at. I didn't bother to turn to see what it was because I soon heard a voice growing nearer "Hey good looking!" that soon followed by giggling from girls. I turned back to my locker. There was no need to look to see who it was. It was so obvious from that lame pick up line. It was Shane Gray. Each high school would be lost without one of these guys. He's the typical basketball captain heartthrob of the school. He thinks that every girl loves him. He also believes that all the girls buy his chat up lines. I know one girl who wouldn't buy them! I can't stand him! I turned back to Caitlyn who's jaw was practically on the floor. I rolled my eyes and closed her mouth.

"Geez Cait, drop your jaw any lower it might actually touch the floor!" I clicked my fingers and she snapped out of her trance. "Whoa sorry!" I rolled my eyes and looked at my timetable for the next class. I heard a bang on the lockers. "So Mitch, pick you up at six on Friday for the dance," he said smirking. He put his hand behind his back receiving a high five from his clones. I put on my best flirty voice, "So Shane," I began. He looked up from the floor his smirk growing bigger and bigger. I changed my voice. "How about on Friday at half five you pick up a brain for yourself" I said fake smiling whilst closing my locker. I walked away hearing him say "She so wants me" to his possy. "Ha! Only in dreams Shane Gray" I said back. He's possy began to laugh at him.

School took forever to end. I was the last one to leave English class. I was waking out humming my new favourite song, "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station. I was almost at my locker, I turned the corner that lead to the hall where my locker was when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a room. Who knew Shane Gray stays in school a bit later.

"Do you mind?!"

"Not at all" he said smirking once again. That was getting really annoying.

"It was a rhetorical question, dumbass."

"So, why won't you go to the dance with me?" yeah change the subject why don't you. I noticed he still had his hand on my arm. I pushed it off.

"I have my reasons" I said and with that I left.

I dropped my books off in my locker and picked up the ones I had homework in. I went to the library then as I did every other day. This was safe zone from people who I don't want to see, for example Shane Gray. In here I had quietness and privacy and I was always able to get my homework done. About half an hour I looked around to see a deserted library. A few minutes later I got a tap on the shoulder. Apparently the library was getting some new book selves in so everyone had to leave early.

I was walking home I turned onto my street when I heard footsteps running behind me. Please God don't be someone I don't want to speak with. The next thing I knew someone jumped up on my back. I breathed phew it wasn't Shane it was Caitlyn.

"How come you're only coming home now? Usually you're at the library for another while."

"Well hi to you too," I joked. I was now giving her a piggyback. "Well they're getting new book selves in and wanted everyone to go so they wouldn't interrupt anyone's study. How come you're jogging today its Monday? You never jog Mondays"

"I missed Saturdays jog have to make up for it."

"Yeah Cait like me giving you a piggyback is making up for it."

"Shhh. I'm tired and have I ever told you, you are THE bestest friend in the world"

"Fine," I could sense she was smiling.

"So movie night tonight, whose house?"

"My turn, which means your choice in movie."

We reached our house when we heard a laugh that can't be forgotten. It was the laugh of the wicked witch of West High, the irony of that. Both I and Caitlyn turned to see Tess Tyler at the door of Shane Gray's house. Oh did I forget to mention he lives right across the road from me. Not only do I have to see him in school I must see him every morning afternoon and night. The joy of my life... sarcastic!! I saw Shane look over at us and give us a smile. I shook my head and hugged my best friend.

"See you at six, remember pjs only!" I laughed." I won't forget" she said walking over to her house.

I went inside and brought my bag up to my room. I finished my homework in my room. I looked at the time. It was half five. I decided to get into my pjs. I put my cute baby blue ones on with a matching strappy top. I went down stairs to get a snack before Caitlyn got here. There was a knock on the front door. Both my parents were at work until eight o'clock and I definitely knew it wasn't Caitlyn. My parents decided to get a spare key cut for our back door just for Caitlyn because she was here so much.

I walked to the front door. Through the glass I saw a blue and white jacket. Our school colours with only means one thing. Whatever hope I had of it maybe being the pizza guy with a pizza I never ordered is gone out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay well this story has gotten a few review,an alert and a favourite and I want to say _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO DID THAT!!!!!**_

_well i forgot to write one of these before the last one.... my bad...._

well enjoy this second chapter...... i decided to upload because well I'm bored.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**2. Unwanted**** visit**

Ok, so I opened the door to see Shane Gray standing there. I laughed to myself when I opened the door. You wouldn't guess what he was holding in his hand. A pizza box. He smiled and opened the box.

"Double ham and cheese pizza. I believe your favourite pizza." Ok now I'm worried! How did he know that?!? He handed me the box and I took it.

"Ok, and this is for?" I asked suspiciously.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Em thanks, I guess." Oh no does this mean I have to invite him in. Ugh if I do that it goes against everything I stand for. Loathing this stupid idiotic basketball star. I was mid thought when he interrupted me.

"So you never did tell me these reasons you have for not going to the dance with me."

Oh shit, let's see tell him straight out it's because I hate him. Or I could just tell him something he'd be interested in.

"Well, if you must know. Tess Tyler is dying for you to ask her and if I accepted then I would ruin her dream and we don't want to do that to the Queen Bee now do we?" I said. Technically this wasn't a lie. Everyone knew this, and judging by Shane's face it is news to him.

"Really?" he looked like he was deep in thought. I let a laugh escape. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the fact that you are an idiot." He put a hurt face on. "Honestly isn't there a code, only the basketball player's date cheerleaders."

"I don't think so." I shook my head. I heard my backdoor close. Caitlyn was here. Crap if she saw me talking to Shane, she'd have a freak attack with excitement.

"Well thank you for the pizza, even though it's a bit creepy that you know double cheese and ham is my favourite." I went to close the door but nope he just wouldn't leave it.

"So six on Friday?" he said. Wow he does not know when to quit.

"Shane, do I have to spell it out for you? No, why don't you ask a girl who will swoon over you or will actually give you a yes answer." I closed the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Caitlyn appeared from the kitchen.

"Em pizza guy." I said. I wasn't lying he did bring me pizza.

"Oh ok, I thought I heard Shane but then again you haven't talk to Shane like a best friend since we were twelve." Ok confession time yes me Caitlyn and Shane were like the three musketeers, the best of friends but once puberty took over he didn't want to be with us. It was the same year and us going into high school.

"Yeah ok, what movie are we watching?" I said changing the subject.

"She's the man" Cait said with a smile on her face.

* * *

The week past fast. Shane gave up asking me to accompany him to the dance. The results you get by asking to borrow his phone when he keeps pulling you into classroom because he "wanted a private chat" with me. So he ended up going with Tess, who knew I was so good at playing cupid! Now there won't be another dance for at least three more months. So I can work on my excuses. It's a Saturday I well deserve. Nothing better then doing what I love doing on Saturdays.

I was sitting in Starbucks reading my favourite book, _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer. I was drinking my favourite drink, mint cappuccino with foam and chocolate sprinkles. I was getting to my favourite scene in the book. The first kiss between Bella and Edward. I didn't notice myself sliding into my chair. I was completely engrossed in the novel that I didn't notice that someone had joined me.

"Good book?" a familiar voice asked. I put the book down to see Shane Gray sitting opposite me. Does he have something against me have some Mitchie time?

"Sort of," I said sitting up right. I closed the book on the table and took a drink of my cappuccino. Shane started to laugh at me. "What?" He took a napkin and wiped my top lip.

"Em thanks," I said blushing a little bit. He picked up the book and read the back of it.

"A vampire novel?" he asked questioning me.

"It's a teenage romantic novel," I said matter-of-factly. "What do you want anyway?"

"What I can't have a chat with my best friend?" I laughed.

"Shane hate to burst your bubble but we aren't friends let alone best friends."

"We aren't?" he asked confused. I just shook my head. "Oh, what happened?"

I looked at him as if he had three heads. "You don't remember?" He just shook his head. I looked down at my watch. "Well maybe you will sometime, I'm late for this thing." I said getting up. I left the shop.

**Shane's pov:**

Ok so sue me. I keep talking to Mitchie. I have my reasons. Reason one, she's smoking hot! Tess Tyler has nothing on her. Reason two, she can't stand me which make my attraction for her stronger. And reason three, the basketball team has a bet that I can't play tonsil hockey with her within two months and I've never lost a bet especially one for this much money. So right now I'm gonna just get to know her. I looked at her MySpace page to see what stuff she like. I started with small things like the pizza.

I was in the mall looking for some new c.d's when I happened to see her sitting in Starbucks. She began to slide down in her chair. Ok I think I'll go have chat with her learn some more. I went and ordered my favourite a mint cappuccino with foam and chocolate sprinkles. When I got it she was further down in her chair. I pulled the chair out as quiet as possible. She didn't notice with a five minutes gone.

"Good book?" I asked. What the hell as she reading? She lowered to the book.

"Sort of," she said sitting up. Wow her hair looked really nice. Ah what the hell am I saying I don't like Mitchie Torres. She closed the book on the table and took a sip of her coffee. She drank her coffee so cute. Ah what am I saying!

'.Mitchie!

When she put the cup town she looked so funny with foam all on her top lip. "What?" she was obviously unaware. I picked up a napkin and wiped the foam off her lip. She went slightly pink. "Em thanks."

I picked up the novel she was reading. I've heard of this book. I look at the back of it. One word jumped out at me. Vampire. Yeah I've heard of this movie.

"A vampire novel?" I asked.

"It's a teenage romantic novel," I would never put Mitchie Torres down for a girl who would read a vampire novel but then again all girls love to read sappy love novel. That is one think I will never understand! "What do you want anyway?"

"What I can't have a chat with my best friend?" she laughed at me. What was funny about that?

"Shane hate to burst your bubble but we aren't best friends let alone friends."

"We aren't?" I was confused. She shook her head. "Oh, what happened?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't remember?" I racked my brain but couldn't think of why we wouldn't be friends. I just shook my head. I expected her to roll her eyes but she looked at her watch instead.

"Well maybe I'll remind you some other time; I'm late for this thing." At first I was thinking maybe this was an excuse to get out of my presence but she left so fast she forgot her book.

I was going to call after her but I got an idea. If I returned the book to her she, it would mean I'd get to see her again. I looked at my watch. It was only two o' clock. I had time to kill before going to practise. I looked down at the book. Well might as well see what's so appealing about this book.

**

"Sorry, but did you want another coffee?" a woman asked. I looked up from the book with a confused look on my face. "You're coffee must be cold. It's only half full."

"Oh," I said realizing what she meant. "Em yes please, can I get a mint cappuccino with foam and chocolate sprinkles please?" hey just because I act the jerk doesn't mean I can't be polite to people who work in shops. She gave me a smile and went.

I looked down at my watch. It was nearly six o'clock. I read most of the book. I sort of understood why girls love this kind of stuff. They're all about the romance, which meant mitchie could be a hopeless romantic. Out of the corner my eye I saw a few guys. If they saw me reading this, I never hear the end of it. The woman brought me my coffee I thanked her and sat there staring into space.

"Dude, where have you been all day?"

" Em I've just been here dude."

They all shrugged and sat down. The kind worker who brought me my coffee was cleaning the table next to us. One of the guys whistled at her. Typical Johnny. They sat there until I said I had to go. Just as I got up I picked the book up and they all gave me weird looks. Ok so I didn't think this fully through.

"Uh, dude should we be worried?"

"Worried I'm going to take your money, yeah. This is Mitchie's book. She left it after her earlier today." And with that I left.

* * *

_kay soo Shane was being a smart ass and looking at her MySpace which btw i don't have..._

_So that bet going on in the basketball team mean isn't it but I couldn't resist it, I had to spice it up a little.._

_Well my Dad just told me those dreaded words_

_"Amy go to bed, you have school in the morning."_

_yuck schoool I know I'm in TY and all but still yuck school!!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.. IT'D MAKE MY DAY!!:P;P**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_yo! ook so first of all _**

**_thank you to those who reviewed!! and to shirley you bring me shopping and ill throw a bucket of spiders on you!!!(Oh yeah i went there!!:):))_**

**_So here's chapter 3 for ye!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Mitchie or Shane...If i did do you think I'd still be in school....  
**

* * *

**Mitchie's pov:**

Where the hell is it! I had it today, I'm sure of it. I couldn't have lost it! I had something important in it. I tore my bedroom apart. Where the hell is my copy of

Twilight! Maybe it was downstairs. I ran down the stairs. I tore each room apart. Oh no this is not happening! I sat down on the bottom step of the staircase. I thought back to the earlier on today when I was in Starbucks, I had it definitely there. Then Shane interrupted me, and I had to run. Oh no! I left it in Starbucks on the table. I dropped my head into my hands.

"Mitchie, can you do me a favour please!" my mum yelled from the kitchen. I trudged in to see what she wanted. She was really busy in the kitchen preparing a cake for my little brother, Dylan's birthday. She wanted me to call over to Caitlyn's to invite her family to dinner tomorrow, and then to go invite the Gray family over too and return a dish she borrowed from Shane's mom, Denise. All three of our family's had three thing's in common. We live on the same street, the oldest children were the same age as well as the youngest and the youngest were all born on the same day. I sighed and left to do so. I started at Caitlyn's. After that I walked slowly across the street. Thinking there might be hope that Shane would have my book.

I took a breath before I knocked on the door. I heard a crying baby inside. That was odd Shane didn't have a baby brother or sister did he? Was his mom pregnant recently? If so I must be blind! I heard Shane shout to someone to stop running or they'd break something. I figured it was our brothers. He opened the door with a crying baby boy in his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him holding a baby.

"Hey," I started. The baby was wailing.

"Em hi," he said jumping the baby up in down in my arms. "Wanna come in? It might be quieter, you know for the street." I nodded and followed him closing the door behind him. The next thing I knew all our brothers, Shane's Caitlyn's and mine came running passed me and stopped dead in their tracks and backed up. They looked at me confused.

"M, what you doing here?" my six year old brother asked, nervous that he'd have to go home.

"I'm on an errand for mom. Don't worry, you still have another two hours." They all sighed in relief and ran off, making me laugh.

"Please stop crying" I heard Shane plea from the living room. I walked in to see what was wrong. He was pacing around the room with the baby in his arms.

"I never knew you had a baby in the family." He spun around, he looked frustrated.

"It's my baby cousin. My parents went out with my uncle and aunt, but their babysitter cancelled and my mum thought why don't I be the babysitter. It was just so they could go out." He said sounding annoyed. I could help but laugh. "And what ever the trio did woke him up from his sleep about half an hour ago and he won't stop crying."

I walked over to him. I handed him the dish.

"Here put this away and give me the baby." The baby's crying was getting a little louder by the second. He took the dish in one hand and passed me the baby gently. I took him and went to sit down on the couch. I wonder if he had a full diaper. I check it.

Oh yeah that thing is heavy. I looked around for the baby bag. I found it in the corner and opened it. Did Shane even feed the kid? There was about 5 bottles of formula inside. I went ahead and change his diaper.

I rocked the baby in my arms and he stopped crying after little while. Shane ran into the room and looked at me with astonished eyes.

"Oh, by the way, the boys birthday is in our house this year." Yeah unfortunately having a younger brother's birthday on the same day as Shane's meant me and Caitlyn had to have dinner with him once a year in each others houses. He still looked astonished at me holding a sleeping baby in my arms.

"How did you get him to sleep? I've been trying to do that for the past hour."

"I just change his diaper and rocked him, like this" I said showing him. "You're way was making him cry even more." Suddenly something on his coffee table got my attention. It was a book and that reminded me.

"Shane, today at Starbucks"

**Shane's pov:**

How did she do that? Seriously when Ben stopped crying I thought she killed him or something. She then spoke suddenly.

"Shane, today at Starbucks," and that reminded me she owed me a story. "Did I leave my book after me? I can't find it and there's something really important in it I need."

Oh yeah the book. "Oh yeah you did I have it upstairs I thought you might wanted it, I was going to give it to you Monday in school." So I could show off to the guys that I was getting closer to winning that bet.

"Why Monday? You live across the street from me." I wasn't ready for that. I just shrugged. "Well can I have it back?" I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. When I came down I heard her making funny noises. I turned the corner to see her playing with Ben. "Aw aren't you the cutest little thing ever. I wish I knew your name,"

"Ben" she turned around with a confused look which I couldn't help but laugh at. "His name. It's Ben. But surely I'm cuter than him." She looked as if she was considering it before shaking her head, then smiling.

"He's got you beat." She laughed. Wow her laugh was amazing. I haven't heard it in so long.

"Oh here you go." I handed her the book. She set Ben down leaning him against her. She took it and flipped it open to reveal six Metro Station tickets. "I owe you one big time!" "What's with the tickets?"

"Where are the boys?" she asked. I was confused. "They're upstairs watching television why?"

"I got these for their birthday. It's their favourite band." I didn't know that.

"Really? I didn't know that." "Well you learn these kind of things babysitting all three of them with Caitlyn"

"But there are three extra tickets." "There's actually four, I have one more at home."

"Why did you get four extra?" "There was an offer plus me and Caitlyn have to go we can't leave three seven years go to a rock concert by themselves." That left two more tickets. I decided not to ask anymore.

"Hey, do you want some pizza? I was about to order before you came around. My treat?"

"I shouldn't I'm going to Caitlyn's later plus I've had dinner."

"But its pizza, you have to love pizza, and you said you owed me one."

"Maybe another time." I am going to take her up on that. She picked Ben up and walked over to me. She passed him to me. "Dylan? You have an hour and half left." I walked her to the door.

"Thanks again for helping me with Benny." I kissed her on the cheek. Did she just blush a little? She smiled and left. I closed the door and leaned up against it. I saw Dylan, Sean and Alan on the stairs, laughing at me.

"Eww! You just kissed my sister!" Dylan said.

"Shane and Mitchie sitting in a tree," Alan started. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

**

Sean had let it slip to my parents that Mitchie was in our house the night they were out. I explained that she came to invite us to hers for dinner along with Caitlyn's family and that she helped me mind Ben for a while.

"Yeah and when she left, you never guess what he did! He kissed her on the cheek!"

I was really hoping he'd leave that out. My mum and dad looked at me.I just rolled my eyes and made a gesture that showed them he was making things up I just went up to my room.

On Monday I was walking past the music room when I heard singing inside. I had a free period so was just on my way to my locker from the library. The singing was beautiful. I hadn't heard anything like it. It must have been an original because I haven't heard it before. I stood outside the room leaning against the wall just listening to the girl singing.

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

The music stopped playing. I was about to walk in and see who it was but the bell went and I had to get to biology. I promised myself I would find out who that girl was one way or another.

* * *

Ok so did you love or hate it??I actually prefer this story to my other one 'Just My Luck'

haha how ironic I'm watching Camp Rock on tv right now!!

So review and let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I'm updating again because well everyone's asking and say_ing '_UPDATE!!"_

_plus shirley said she'd chase me with a bucket of needles *gives a looking gesturing that the statement is TOTALLY UNCOOL!!__*_

_because she knows how petrified of needles I am... grrr!!! _

_so this is to save me from running away from shirley !_

_and thank you to everyone who said they like/love the idea and story_

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the camp rock characters......**

**^^ that thing can get annoying  
**

* * *

**Mitchie's pov;**

On Tuesday I was running late for my second class. The teacher wanted to speak with me after first class. I was running down the hall to the chemistry lab. I was just about to open the door. When someone on the other side opened in. it hit me right in the head. It caught me off guard and I fell to the ground.

My books and sheets scattered around me.

I looked up to see Jason Michaels standing there looking like a ghost. Jason Michaels was on the basketball team with Shane. He seemed a little bit of an airhead.

He always talked about birds. He knew everything about birds. He dated one of Tess Tyler's friends. Peggy. It only lasted a few days though. It was rumoured she broke up with him, due to his obsession with birds.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Jason," he seemed shocked that I knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" he asked tilting his head like a confused puppy.

I explained how I knew him as he helped me up.

He picked my books up. He seemed like a real gentleman. I went to walk but nearly fell down. I felt so dizzy. I put my hand to my head. I felt a bump on my forehead. Oh no, that can't be good.

"Whoa! Dizzy!" he moved my hand away to look at the bump. He put his hand on it. It stung a little.

"Ouch, c'mon I'll take you to the nurse." I asked what about class he shrugged and said that the bump on my head was more serious.

We were down along the corridor when I heard his stomach rumble.

"Hungry?" I asked laughing.

"Just a bit" he said blushing.

**Jason's pov:**

Ok so I didn't see Mitchie when I hit her with the door. But I didn't think I opened with such force that it would knock her to the floor. I blame Johnny, he should have reminded me about what class it was earlier. I can deal with another detention. I couldn't leave her there though. She had some nasty bump on her head.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Jason," Mitchie Torres knew my name? Cool! But I couldn't help...

"How do you know my name?" I helped her up. Wow! She was so light!

"Thanks, well we have homeroom, chemistry and English together." She went to walk and nearly fell.

"Whoa! Dizzy!" I inspected her bump.

"Ouch!" that looked so sore! "C'mon I'll take you to the nurse." I put my arm around her I didn't want her to fall. Wow her perfume was so nice. It smelled like apples and strawberries. My stomach began to rumble from the smell of her perfume.

"Hungry?" she said laughing.

"Maybe just a bit" I said blushing.

**Mitchie's pov:**

When we got to the nurse, I sat down. She looked at my bump and gave me some painkillers. The bell went; Jason and I left the nurse's office.

He demanded on making sure I was ok. He would take my books and walk me to class. He really was a gentleman. Strange for a basketball player in this school.

I learnt so much about Jason that day. He told me so much about birds. It was kinda cool he knew so much. He was so funny too. He would ask every now and again how my head was.

At lunch time, he sat with me and Caitlyn instead of his team. He got a few weird stares. Even a stare off Shane.

When lunch finished, all three of us went to English. It was second last class of the day. He sat down the back with us. When class was over I turned to Caitlyn.

"Cait, it's been nearly a whole day. I wonder what happened to him."

"Huh?"

"Shane hasn't used a chat up line on her today. He uses about eight of them a day on her." Caitlyn explained as we walked down the hall.

"You know he gets all his material from me. I have the best chat up lines, wanna hear one?" both Caitlyn and I laughed but nodded.

"Hey Mitchie, did it hurt?" he said putting a bad flirty voice. I rolled my eyes and played along.

"Did what hurt Jason?" He pointed up towards the sky. "When you fell from heaven? Because with a face like that you must be an angel!"

Both of Caitlyn and I burst out laughing. I still kept the act up. "Oh Jason that has to be the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me."

"Sweet enough to get a kiss?" he said making a funny kissy face. I looked over at Caitlyn who as on his other side, she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Ok, pucker up!" we both gave him a kiss on either cheek. The bell went as we were laughing.

We all went our separate ways for the next class. I had maths. I walked in to see Shane. Maths was one of the only two classes. The other was subject I had with him was Biology. Ok I love science so sue me! I had to sit near him for both classes.

He was the only other person there. Others began to file into the room. He didn't look up for the table once. He kept his head down the whole time.

When the bell went he ran out of the class room. I gathered my things and went to my locker. I decided to skip on my library studying. And went straight home.

**

The week went on like that. He never pulled me away or used stupid chat up lines. It was nearly the birthday dinner. On Wednesday we had a maths exam. We got our results back on the Friday.

Maths never was my strong point but I was able to keep a C average in it though I was a straight A student in all other classes. When I got the result back I was shocked.

I had failed!

But to be fair to myself I did find it extremely difficult.

"Aw man!" I said a little more loudly than anticipated. It caused Shane to turn around. The teacher was busy grading our homework to care if we were talking.

"What's wrong?"

"I failed" I said a little embarrassed, "what did you get?" his facial expression changed. He picked up his exam.

"Em, I got a…" I couldn't hear what he got. "What?"

He leaned in closer so only I could hear him,

"I got an A" I just stared at him. My jaw must have dropped because he shut my jaw. "Don't tell anyone," the bell rang and the class began to file out. It was last class of the day so I was in rush out of the class. Shane left the class before me.

**Shane's pov:**

Last week I saw Jason spending the whole day with Mitchie. He even ate lunch with her and Caitlyn I didn't know why. I didn't think twice about it.

When I was walking behind them after history, I couldn't believe what I heard. Jason was flirting with Mitchie and she was flirting back.

So I had some competition for this bet, well it's time to play hard to get and distant. Rubber band theory works wonders with girls.

**

On Wednesday we had a maths test, and were getting the results back on Friday. The teacher had handed us back our test as we gave her our homework. I got an A but that wasn't a surprise, maths is my strongest subject.

"Aw man!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see an upset Mitchie. I hadn't talked to her for a week and waiting for the rubber band theory to sink.

"What's wrong?" "I failed." She said frowning. How did she fail, she's a straight A student in every other class.

When she asked me what I got I mumbled it so no one could hear but then I decided to lean in and tell her like it was a secret. Her jaw dropped. I closed it as the bell rang.

Usually Mitchie is last to leave but today she was fast. I was walking home as usual when I heard a scream from behind me. I turned around to see Jason, Caitlyn and Mitchie. Jason had Mitchie in his arms while Caitlyn tickled her.

I went in home trying to forget them. I went out on my roof. I heard Jason shouting to Mitchie.

"Hey cheer up, I fail all the time and look at me!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

The next night was dinner at Mitchie's. I was sitting in home watching the television and minding the musketeers, when someone knocked at the door.

I opened it to find Johnny.

"Dude, I've news from the team. We're here to change the bet. It's been about a two weeks and you haven't made a move."

"Dude, Jason's made a move on her, and you know guy code. If you bud makes the move you can't." he started to laugh at me. "What?"

"Shane, he like practically gave her a concusion by whacking her with a door. He's been hanging out with her to make up to her." Boy did I feel like the idiot. "He's too nice. Maybe we should kick him off the team," Johnny pondered. I hit him upside the head.

"So, what's the change to the bet?"

"We think you incapable of tonsil hockey since it's been going on for like two weeks, so we're changing it to something you might be capable of. You have to get a date with her and someone needs to take a picture then you get your money."

"What's my time limit?"

"A month and it's the same forfeit." I shook his hand deal.

That night I went over with my family to Mitchie's. When dinner was over Caitlyn Mitchie and I had to clean up.

We didn't say much. I was waiting for the rubber band theory to work

"Hey, guys come on present time!" we heard Caitlyn's mom say.

Caitlyn skipped out of the room. She seemed happy.

"I'll be there in a second." Mitchie said to Caitlyn. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Confused much?

"Huh?"

"You spend three years, chatting me up at my locker everyday of the year. Are you sick or something?" hello rubber ban theory results.

"No, I just thought maybe it's time to start on a new person who might actually date me." I began harshly. Well it was true, mostly.

"Plus I am finding Tess a lot hotter."

She made a vomit sound, that made me chuckle.

She put away the last of the dishes. We then went into their living room.

**Mitchie's pov:**

Shane and I went into the living room to give the boys their presents. All our parents got the boys bikes. Shane gave them a bunch of computer games. Then came to mine and Caitlyn's present.

"Hey you guys have one more present," Caitlyn started.

"Yeah don't you want our present?"

"Yes!" they yelled in unison.

"Ok, so what band do you three love the most?"

"Metro Station but you two know that already"

"Oh, hey what's this in my back pocket?" I pulled the tickets into view. "Oh three tickets to a Metro Station concert next June." They didn't say anything, just swarmed around me hugging me.

"Hey I have something in my back pocket too, hey backstage passes to meet the band," it was true, we knew the girlfriend of one of the rodeos and he got us seven tickets, three for the boys, two for me and Caity then there was two leftover.

Our parents weren't sure whether bring three seven years olds to a rock concert was such a good idea but we were able to talk them around.

For one thing both of us would be seventeen nearly eighteen by next June

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO METROOOOOOOO STATIONNNN

REVIEW IT ADDD IT LOVE IT

pleasse :( :(

and shirley no more threatening me wiht needles to update ill use my spidey senses against u!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Hey everyone..............okay it's been awhle since I last upload but I have a very very good reason!_

_I broke my internet connection for my laptop but I had time and wrote the start of a new story... that I'll be uploading kinda soon...._

_Sooo yeah I also kinda have a bit of writers block on this story...ugh!_

**Disclaimer:: yeah I totally own Camp Rock I'm a multi millionaire and all! pssh I wish! I own nothing...not even ten euro!!:(**

* * *

**Mitchie's pov:**

On Monday, I was at the lockers when I saw a very confused looking girl. I went over and helped her out. Turns out she was new and it was her first day.

Her name was Anna Black. She was really nice, yet a bit shy. She was in most of my classes.

I walked to the cafeteria with her. She came and ate lunch with me and I introduced her to Caitlyn and Jason.

Jason had eaten lunch with us for the whole past week, he said that since we were friends he'd have lunch with us and he wouldn't get mocked over his love for birds.

"You love birds?" Anna asked.

Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"That's so cool!"

Jason took an instant liking to Anna and she seemed to like him as well.

Caitlyn and I were looking for an empty room because we had a free class. We saw Jason and Anna in one room.

We were about to walk in but suddenly Anna and Jason began a full on make out session. We saw a teacher on the way down so we banged on the door and walked on.

We laughed at their reaction for awhile.

We walked the in silence until…

"So why has Shane suddenly stopped using chat up lines on you?" Caitlyn asked suddenly as we were walking down the hall.

"I asked him that you know, and his response was that he thought maybe it was time to use them on someone who would date him." Caitlyn gave me a suspicious look. "What?"

"And would you date him?"

"Not a chance in hell. He's a jerk. I'm more into the nice guys." I laughed.

**

When I was walking home that day after the library, I heard laughing behind me. I turned to see Jason walking home with Shane.

They must have had basketball practise they were both carry gear bags.

"Hey Mitchie!" Jason waved.

I waved back then suddenly he ran toward me.

I didn't get it at first then I realized once he squished me in a hug.

"EW!!You stink of sweat"

"Ha-ha now you do too," Jason stated. Yuck I need a shower now,

"You suck you know that," Jason looked down at his watch.

"Oh no! I have to run,"

"Hot date with Anna?" I questioned.

"Wait we didn't tell anyone,"

"Jason I'm a girl not stupid." He shrug gave me one more of his stink hugs and ran for the hills. Shane was laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, so how are you and my best bud close?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprise how a friendship can be formed, especially when it's one from getting hit in the head." I said lifting my bangs to show him the bruise.

"Ouch, that looks sore but trust Jason to do damage." He chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt anymore plus he had it up to me, he bought me lunch." I said laughing at the memory of the argument we had over the payment.

"And he likes to sit with us, which reminds me." I hit Shane across the chest with back of my hand. He pretended to be hurt. "Don't mock him about his love for birds."

"Hey, it's not our fault we tell him there's a bird out the window when we want his pudding."

"Jerk" I mumbled

We went our separate ways when we came to our houses.

**

Anna was sick the next day turned out the restaurant her and Jason went to had given her food poisoning. Yeah I know what a great first date.

At lunch Shane decided to sit with us. Caitlyn laughed when she saw him sitting with Jason at our usual table.

"Either he was ditched or he got hit on the head," she whispered. We sat down.

"Slumming I see" Caitlyn said to Shane.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Shane, the basketball teams table is over there," I said pointing in the direction to his team.

"Yeah, I know but Tess is over there." He was afraid of Tess Tyler, I laughed at this.

"Wimp,"

"I'm not a wimp!" Both Caitlyn and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say dude." I said shaking my head

"Oh my god Jason! Is that a rare bird?" Shane said pointing out the window.

"Where!?" Jason snapped his head toward the window. Shane quickly robbed his pudding. What a jerk!

"Oh must have flown away." He said smirking.

Jason shrugged and turned back to his tray.

"Hey didn't I have pudding a minute ago?" he asked confused.

"Nope" Shane said. I kicked him under the table. "Ow!" he exclaimed and glared at me. I just smiled back.

"Here Jason, I don't want my pudding. You can have it." I said handing it to him.

"Thank you M&Ms" I groaned at the nickname he gave me. Caitlyn and Jason laughed at the inside joke.

The bell went shortly after that and we went to class.

For the next week and a bit Shane sat at our table to avoid Tess. I still thought he was a wimpy jerk.

On the Wednesday I was the first in at lunch. I sat down at our usual table.

I couldn't help but notice a boy sitting by himself.

He was Nate Cooper. He was a musician, something that wasn't appreciated in this school. He came about two weeks ago it was his first year here.

He was also the guy my best friend was crushing on. When all the kids passed him they laughed to one another about him.

"Hello earth to Mitchie" Caitlyn said snapping me out of my thoughts." What are you looking at?" Wow when did she and the guys get here? Wait why is Shane still sitting with us? Would he ever go away?!

"Em nothing," I stood up, "I'll be right back." I walked away. I went over to the table Nate was at.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?" I asked.

His head snapped up. He shook his head and put it back down. I sat down in it.

"Hey I'm Mitchie Torres" I said extending my hand.

His head snapped up again and he looked shocked. He shook my hand.

"I-I-I'm Nate Cooper," he stuttered still looked shocked.

"Nate did you just see a ghost or something? You look a bit shocked?"

"No, it's just the second prettiest girl in school is talking to me, Nate Copper."

"I'm not one of the prettiest girls in school, Tess and her lemmings run the pretty parade."

"Trust me, you and our friend Caitlyn Gellar are the prettiest girls in school," that was such a nice thing to say. I got up and hugged him.

"Now, come on," I said extending my hand. "No one should ever eat lunch alone. Now grabbed that tray and let's go,"

"Mitchie you're the only person who has been nice to me since I got here." He took my hand and grabbed his tray.

As we walked across the crowded cafeteria, it fell silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I didn't care, it was about time he felt accepted and not an outcast.

We finally reached the table and everyone was still watching us.

"Guys this is Nate, he's having lunch with us today. Nate this is Caitlyn, Jason, Anna and Shane." I said introducing them.

"Grabbed a seat man," Jason said with a mouth full of pudding. That's what I loved about Jason. He was nice to everyone.

We spent all lunch getting to know Nate.

Jason and Anna told us they were dating now. Big shocker there.

They sat next to each other and he had his arm around her. They looked so cute together. Jason was telling us a story about a bird he saw. We broke into laughter when he said he couldn't remember after he walked into the tree.

"Geez Mitchie, you're like the welcoming committee." I familiar squeaky voice said.

"Well Tess someone has to make them feel welcome into the school and it's not like you're the warmest person in the school. I mean it must be hard to be a stuck up airheaded snob who has to count her calories just so her sheep can lift her." I said smiling.

"Well don't forget Mitchie, you did try out to be one of us but decided against it because of 'Ms-two-left-feet' over there" she said referring to Caitlyn. "But it's not like you're talented or pretty enough for the squad"

"Wow! Really? So how did you make the team? Bribe the coach?"

The other stifled a laugh. I smile and left.

I heard the others follow me. Out in the hall, Nate stood there with a dropped jaw. Caitlyn laughed at him and closed his jaw.

"Don't worry you get used to her standing up for you, she does it a lot" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

The next thing we knew Jason came out in stitches clutching his side.

"Mitch… best… lunch...ever!" he said in between laughs. The bell rang and we went to our class. Me and Shane had biology next. Great!

"That's was pretty nice of you what you did for Nate,"

"It's what I do. He shouldn't have to eat lunch, plus musicians are my favourite kind of people."

****

Nate became one of my best friends after that day. He even began to crush on Caitlyn. With a little convincing from Jason, he finally asked her on a date.

It was just before sunset I was sitting out on my porch swing playing my guitar, when I saw Caitlyn running up my drive.

"He asked me on a date!!" she said jumping up and down.

"That's great Caitlyn," I said smiling. I set my guitar down and she joined me on the swing. "So where and when is he taking you?"

"Saturday and he won't tell me. I have no idea what to wear though." She said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Well if you have the time, I'll skip my library time and bring you shopping to help you," she pulled me into a big hug.

"You are THE best friend ever!"

"So," she said eyeing my guitar, "Are you writing a new song?"

"Maybe," she knew me too well. I loved to write music and play my guitar and piano.

"You have to play it for me,"

"Maybe when it's finished." I said. She nodded and started to talk about how excited and overwhelmed she was about the date. I laughed at her.

We spent another hour out on my porch before it got a bit cold. We went inside and watched some television until she had to go later than night.

***

It was Friday and I had promised Caitlyn a shopping trip. At lunch she tried to get it out of Nate where they were going, she had no success but I did. I had history with him so I walked with him.

"So Nate, where are you taking Caitlyn?"

"It's a secret." he smugly.

"Yeah but I can keep a secret," I replied.

He was about to retort but I gave him my signature puppy dog eyes and pouting lip. He sighed and gave in.

"I'm going to bring her to dinner and a late night movie." She shoots, she scores!!

"Aw that sounds nice, but don't worry I'll keep that secret." I said crossing my heart. He laughed and we took our seats as the bell went.

**Shane's pov:**

It was a Friday night and I had no plans for the next day Jason had his girlfriend Anna, Caitlyn was busy tomorrow, who knows what Nate was doing tomorrow and I had my bet that involved Mitchie. I was thinking of ways to get a date with her then it hit me. I heard my mum on the phone to my aunt.

"Hey mum, why don't you, dad, Uncle Brown and Aunt Dee all go to Boston on Saturday? There's a huge sale on there, all the girls in school are talking about it."

"Shane that is a wonderful idea. Dee how about you, me and those men we married go to Boston tomorrow?" now if I knew my aunt she'd say it's such short notice to get a babysitter then my mum will say I'll do it.

"Well Shane can babysit little Ben, I'm sure he won't mind and he did a wonderful job last time." There we go, and this is my way to make myself two hundred bucks richer.

***

That night I walked by my window to see Mitchie sitting on her porch swing playing her guitar. I never knew she played the guitar.

She had a smile on her face while playing it. Her smile was pretty. The next thing she started to laugh Caitlyn had run up the drive bouncing.

I went out on my roof. I grabbed my guitar are started to mess around with a few chords. Music was a passion of mine but I couldn't tell anyone.

Like I said before musicians in our school weren't appreciated.

Then I remembered the girl who was singing in the music room that one Monday. I couldn't get her song out of my head. I started playing some chords, and words came to my mind.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THAT BUTTON!!

PRESS IT!!

Fail to the pressure


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo! **

**I've Chatper 6 ....(I think thats the number!) here for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Camp rock ........................................yada yada yada!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**[Shane pov]**

Saturday came around. Everyone was unavailable that day and I was minding my baby cousin. It was about quarter to two and I went over to Mitchie's house. I was about to knock on the door when her mom opened it.

"Oh hello Shane,"

"Hi Mrs. Torres. Is Mitchie home?" I asked politely.

She nodded and told me where to find her. She was up in her room. I went up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come on in mom," she said. I opened the door to see her back facing me at her desk.

"Hey! I couldn't pass for your mom even if I tried. I'm too good looking to pass for a woman," she turned around a little shocked at first.

"Shane, what are you doing in my room?" she asked annoyed by my presence no doubt.

"Well I came by to see if you were busy today? Jason and Anna are having their three week anniversary and Nate and Caitlyn are going on a date which left you and me to hang out."

"And why would I want to hang out with you of all people?" she said giving me a look.

Ha-ha this is why I love the way girls go at babies.

"Well…do you remember my cousin Ben right?" I asked casually sitting down on the bed.

"The baby who wouldn't stop crying? I do indeed, why?"

"Well mom dad Uncle Brown and Aunt Dee have all gone to Boston for those huge sales and my dad and uncle are going to catch the baseball game, so I'm on babysitting duty. Want to come over and help?"

"Why do you really want me to come over Shane?" she said seeing right through me.

"Okay, so I'm no good with babies and need help." She began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Shane Gray just admitted he needs help with something." She said in-between laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright so I did. Look will you help or not? I'll give you thirty bucks." I asked impatient now.

"For Ben's sake fine. But make it fifty." She bargained. Heck just to win this bet I'd give her, yeah fifty will be grand.

"Fine, let's go."

She left a note telling her parents where she was. Uncle Brown and Aunt Dee arrived just as we left her house.

We walked inside to be greeted by my mum

"Mitchie, what a lovely surprise. How may we help you?" my mum said.

What no "Hi Shane" or "hello honey"?

"Well Mrs. Gray, I'm just here to help Shane out in Biology. Mr. Daniels suggested Shane get help and since I'm his A student, I got stuck with the job." She lied smiling.

I don't need help with Bio, I'm doing…fine, okay maybe I do need a tutor but she'll never know that.

"Well thank you honey, his coach said one more F and it's off the team he goes." Shit did he say that? When did he say that? And more importantly why was I told about this!! Oh crap now Mitchie knows I need a tutor.

"Well bye kids, we'll be back by eight or so." She said kissing my cheek.

I heard Mitchie stifle a laugh.

Mitchie got handed Ben's belongings while I had to carry him in his car seat.

"You're tutoring me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It was either that or let you're family know you are incapable to take care of a baby by yourself." She shrugged. "And I'm going to tell Sean later anyway." she smiled. Was she always this evil? If so my level of respect for her had just been raised higher.

"So, want to watch a DVD? He'll be asleep for another while."

Then as if on cue he woke up crying.

"Maybe watching a DVD might calm him down." She suggested.

I nodded and I went upstairs to get a few blankets and DVDs. I sent Johnny a text went I got to the top of the stairs so Mitchie wouldn't notice.

_Dude you and the guys owe me 200 bucks._

_I'm on a date with Mitchie at my house. So get ready to cough the money up._

I got one back instantly.

_We'll be the judge of that now won't we? Don't get your hopes up. Doubt it will last as long remember she has to enjoy the date._

I went downstairs after that. Mitchie was on the coach playing with Ben. We choose to watch a cartoon movie first since he was after waking.

It was five o clocks when the movie was over. Ben was asleep on Mitchie's lap.

"Shane, will you take your cousin. I really need to pee." I laughed at her while taking him off her lap. She gave me a look before making a mad dash for the bathroom.

I wrapped Ben in a blanket and set him down on a couch. My stomach began to rumble. Ugh I'm hungry. I went to the kitchen to check what food was in the freezer and fridge. Nothing interesting. Pizza! Hello pizza delivery.

**Mitchie's pov:**

When I came downstairs I saw Ben on the couch with blankets wrapped around him. Shane was no where in sight.

I went into the kitchen with the glasses we had. He was in there on the phone.

"Yeah a large double cheese and ham pizza please."

My stomach rumbles when he mentioned the word pizza. A smirk spread across his features.

He hung up the phone and we went back into the living room.

"So what's the next DVD?" Shane asked sitting on the couch. I looked down at the pile and I saw _The Notebook_. I picked it up raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you have this?" He shrugged.

"I've never seen it. I think it's my mum's." my jaw dropped.

"You've never seen this?" He just shook his head. "That's it, I'm making you watch it later."

He picked up _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

"How about we watch this?"

"I haven't seen that one." This time his jaw dropped.

"Make you a deal; I'll watch _The Notebook _now if you watch this later," I nodded my head and rolled my eyes at him.

He just put the DVD in when there was a knock at the door. It was the pizza guy. I got the money off Shane and paid for them.

I brought the box over to the table. I opened the box and took a slice of pizza.

Shane sat down next to me and started to eat the pizza as well.

We ate the pizza until the last slice was left. We both went to reach for it but pulled away.

"You can have it," we both said at the same time. "I know we half it," I suggested. I took the slice and halved it.

"Hey! That's bigger," he whined joking.

I just stuck my tongue out and took a bite.

"Oh my god Mitchie what's that" he said pointing to the other side of the room. I turned my head to see and with that he grabbed the slice out of my hand and took a bite.

"Hey!" I said punching him on the arm playfully.

He just smiled.

"Jerk." I said which made his smile turn to a smirk. He smirked way too much. I threw a cushion at him.

We started to have a food fiht and he took it to far by pouring a glass of water and a glass of soda over me.

"You jerk!" I screamed as my hair was soaking.

He was laughing like a hyena on the floor. I glared him then an idea popped into my head.

"Shane, truce?" I pouted. My pout always works. Jerk or not he won't be able to resist it.

He looked up and sighed and nodded.

I put extended my hand for a hand shake. He stood up and extended his.

"Truce."

As he took my hand, I poured a glass of soda over his head.

"Hey!" he jumped back causing me to laugh. "I thought we had a truce!"

I picked up the ice tray and put it behind my back.

"Okay, since we're all sticky and wet, how about a truce hug?" I suggested. He looked at me suspiciously then nodded and opened his arms and walked toward me.

As we hugged, I poured the ice down his shirt and he threw a bowl of popcorn over my head.

"HEY! YOU SAID TRUCE!" we both yelled jumping back.

"So I lied!" we yelled again.

"Jerk"

"Well in the words of Forest Gump, Jerk is what jerk does." He smiled.

I hit him in the arm and it wasn't playfully.

"Ouch, damn girl you've some hit on you." He said rubbing his arm.

"Careful my kick is harder and I'm sure you being a guy wouldn't want to experience that." I warned sitting back down on the couch.

Shane went upstairs for a shower while I cleaned up downstairs. I put my hair up to keep it out of my face. The house was getting a bit cold and I was wearing three quarter length pants and a t-shirt. Since I was damp and stickyish ,I grabbed his hoody and put it on. It was the closest thing to me. I then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

Shane came down the stairs and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm cold!" I said defending myself. He just laughed at me.

We restarted the movie but I must have had dozed off for a bit because when I woke I was lying against Shane's shoulder. I sat up instantly realizing the position I was in.

_Note __to self: Take at least two showers when I go home. _

When I woke, I saw the time was nearly eight o'clock.

Shane had Ben in his arms feeding him.

"Oh look who decided to wake up, Benny. Ms. Sleepy head herself." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I said rubbing my eyes. "I'm tired." He just chuckled at me. He opened his mouth to say something but the door opened.

"Hi kids, we're home."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grays" they laughed at my greeting.

"Did you enjoy the shopping trip and game?"

"We did, thank you for asking." His aunt replied. I left to go home and Shane insisted on coming along so he could get his hoody back because I had stolen it.

"Thanks for helping. At least we had a fun day."

"It was fun, except for you stealing my pizza that I wasn't to crazy about you jerk." Crap did I just admit I had fun with Shane Gray? A feck it I did.

"I was hungry and I'm a guy," he said defending himself.

I shook my head at him smiling at his total 'I'm a guy answer'. We sat down on my porch swing for a while.

There was a silence between us but not an awkward one.

I looked up to notice his uncle and aunt leaving. They waved over and we both waved back.

"Ben looks like you. You have the same eyes."

"I have my mom's eyes and he has his dad's."

We sat on the porch for another few minutes.

I looked down the street, to see two figures strolling up. It was only a couple who looked totally in love.

When they came into closer view I saw they were holding hands. I tried to repress an 'aw' but it escaped. Shane gave me a confused look and I pointed it out to him. .

"You're such a girl." Shane said.

"Wow, thanks for noticing. What gave it away? The longer hair or the appearance?" I asked rhetorically.

He began to laugh at his thoughts. "More like what's in your top." He mumbled.

I hit him across the chest.

"You're such a guy!"

"Wow, thank for noticing. What gave it away? The amazing looks or the amazing body?" he asked mimicking me.

I glared at him but speaking, "More like the obnoxious, horny, jerk ego."

He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"So, I guess you and Caitlyn just sit around all day talking about the hottest guys in school and famous people."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah. It's not like we don't have lives. You know the kind where we play sports or anything" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, point taken. Wait you're on a sports team?"

"School soccer team. I'm co-captain with Caitlyn."

"Cool, maybe I'll check out a game sometime."

I noticed that he was holding a DVD in his hand.

I gave it a questioning glance.

"We had an agreement. I watch _The Notebook _and you watch this." I rolled my eyes and took the DVD off him. It was getting late so we both went in home.

Before we left he gave me a hug. What the hell?

Caitlyn was right. He must have hit his head.

Hmm he smelled nice. No Mitchie, you did not just think that. Oh boy, I'm sounding like Bella from Twilight

**

On Sunday it was raining and I wasn't in the mood to go out.

Dylan had the other two musketeers over and my parents decided to go out for a while. I put on _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and watched it with the boys. I had nothing better to do.

When it was over they got me to play a game of Monopoly and Cludeo.

We were in the middle of hide 'n' seek when my phone began to ring.

"_We've been on the run driving in the sun looking out for number one California here we come right back where we started from…"_

"Hello??" I asked still looking around for the boys.

"Hi sweetie, your dad and I won't be home for another good while we've decided to go out for dinner. So you'll have to make the boys and yourself dinner or just order pizza."

"Okay Mom, see you later."

"Bye." And I hung up the phone. Then realization hit me. I ran down the stairs to the basement and found them hiding behind the couch we had down there.

"FOUND YOU!"

They all laughed and we made our way back up where I made them sat down at the kitchen island.

"M, do you like Shane?" Sean asked.

"He could be nicer but I think that could kill him." I replied. They laughed and ate more of their chicken curry.

"You know he really likes you." Alan mentioned after awhile. I looked at him as if he had three heads. Did someone do something to my curry?

Sean laughed. "Yeah he's always in his room on the phone. All you heard is.."_Mitchie is sooo nice_","_Mitchie is so cute_" "_Mitchie totally digs me._" " he mimicked his brothers voice. The last comment he made irritated me a little.

Dylan began to laugh, " ha-ha yeah and all we hear out of Mitch is _"Shane is such an ass" "He's a jerk!" "He's a jackass," _" he mimicked me. I glared at him.

"Dude, NOT COOL!"

But the fact that Shane could have a crush on me made me sick to my stomach. Not in a million years would he like me...he has that skank Tess for that.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 6!**

**I wanna say go raibh maith agat to everyone who reviewed/alert/favourited this story!**

**And thank you to Shirley for not threatening me with more needles and stuff! VERY APPRECIATED!**

**Now Favour time... I've two today!**

**1) review this please**

**And  
**

**2) Check out my other story _"The Secret Gray!" _I could do with the reviews! **

**Plus I've hit the wall with this Story for now!**

**AHHH WRITERS BLOCK WHATA BITCH!**

**_Review and read my other story too please!! :):):):)_**

**_(",)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 yay!**

So this is what whole build up is for!

**Disclaimer: I own **Zipp, **_nada, nothing, zlich!_**

* * *

The final bell went signalling it was the end of the school day. I walked out of History to my locker. I opened it to find Shane's DVD.

I took it out and walked towards his locker. He must have just reached his locker. He was opening it when it came into view. I walked forward when his team approached him.

**[****Shane's pov:]**

"Dude, congrats! You won the bet." Johnny said. He handed me the money, "here's your 200 bucks."

"Thanks man,"

Then laughter erupted in the hallway. I looked around to see everyone looking down at their phone.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you two just look so cute together." I gave me a confused look. "I mean her resting her head against you while you two watch _The Notebook. _Boy you do go all out just win a bet." Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a picture message. I opened to see that it was a picture of what he just described both of us on my couch watching a movie. Then I scrolled down to see another picture of us on her porch swing, underneath all of them was text that said:

_How to win a bet the Shane Gray way!_

_Especially with such an easy target!_

"Where did you get this?" I asked. I was angry now.

"Hey you know the bet. You must spend an entire afternoon on a date with Mitchie smokin' Torres and you must get proved. I must say her wearing your hoody was a nice touch to it."

"A bet?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Mitchie with a disgusted look upon her face. "You were only nice to me and my friends so you could win a bet?"

"Mitchie, I can ex-" she raised her hand cutting me off

"Save it, you don't need to explain." she said lowering her hand. "I just can't believe I gave you the time of day. You are a jerk." She turned to walk away.

I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her back around. But before I could speak, she slapped me across the face. Then covered her mouth with it.

She just turned and ran out of the school. As she passed people they started to laugh at her. I felt like running after her. Just to see if she was ok.

**[****Mitchie's pov:]**

I ran out of the school. People I passed began to laugh at me. Tears filled my eyes as they laughed harder.

What did I do to deserve this? Ok that slap Shane deserved but I can't believe I actually hit him. I ran past Caitlyn, Anna, Jason and Nate who were near our lockers.

I heard them call after me, I didn't turn back I just kept running. I wanted to get away from this school.

I turned into my estate. I ran straight past my house. I ran to the park at the end of the street. When I reached there, I sat down at the foot of a tree. I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. I was sitting there crying for awhile then I felt two arms around me. I turn my head slightly to see a blurry Caitlyn.

"Jason got the text. I swear next time I see Shane I'm gonna." She sounded angry.

"Caitlyn, I'm sure we will have let him have it." I heard Nate say.

I wiped my eyes and stood up. Caitlyn let go of me. I saw Jason run across the park from the swings.

"Guys, did you see that!! I wen-" he cut himself off. He took one look at me.

The next thing I knew he brought me into a big bear hug.

"Jason...can't … breath!" I managed to say.

"Sorry," he finally let go of me.

"Shane's such a jerk. I'm gonna kill him in homeroom tomorrow." Anna said.

"There's no need." They all looked at me as if I was crazy. Then I began to laugh at the realization that I slapped Shane. "I'm sure being slapped by 'an easy target' is embarrassing enough."

Then they joined me in laughter.

We all went back to my house to do our homework and watch television. The guys left at eight. But Caitlyn stayed.

"So Mitchie, why did you exactly go over to his house yesterday?" she asked after we cleaned up.

I sighed and explained about his cousin and stuff.

"And I thought I'd give him a chance. I thought maybe he was becoming a nice guy and less of the jerk I loathe. How wrong was I?" I finished.

**

It had been a few days since Shane humiliated me. I tried to avoid him but that didn't go according to plan. Nate and Jason would send him daggers during class and lunch. Anna would walk right past him cursing him under her breath. Caitlyn had a different technique of her own.

The other day we were at our lockers and Shane thought he'd be smart and attempt to apologise to me or explain then. He called out my name but I ignored it. Just as he approached me Caitlyn stepped out.

"Jerk, may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Mitchie so if you don't mind bugger off!"

"Do you have an appointment?" she said seriously. He looked at her as if she said the most shocking news ever,

"An appointment? Honestly Caitlyn it will take about ten minutes of her time."

"Oh but I am serious. Mitchie has a busy schedule, volleyball, tutoring, music, school, babysitting, hang out time. But" she pulled out a note pad. "Oh look we can fit you in on Tuesday at 4.05 next November 2000 and never!" I had never laughed so hard.

It was now Friday and unfortunately for me Caitlyn and Anna were sick. I got to the cafeteria door but decided against going in. I chose to sit out in the quad. The day was perfect for it. The sun was shiny and it was warm enough.

I sat under a tree and pulled out my homework. I took a sip from my bottle of water; I got from the vending machine. I couldn't concentrate on my book so I put it away just then I heard a bunch of grunting and discreetly turned my head to see that it was the basketball team.

Of all teams it just had to be the basketball team. No the universe couldn't give me the football team, math team even the chess club would have been better. I saw Shane looking at me. I gathered up my books and left. He ran over to me and caught my arm to spin me around.

"Mitchie, come on at least hear me out." he pleaded

"Shane, can't you just leave me alone? Seriously, I'm not in the mood to be humiliated further." I said facing him.

"I'm not going to humiliate you."

"Shane, stop go back to your ape clan." I said pointing at the cheerleaders and basketball team now looking at our interaction.

"Not until you forgive me," he took my hand. I ignored the little spark in my hand. I looked into his eyes. He looked sincere. I sighed.

"Shane, if I forgive you then you'll think each time you treat a girl like this you'll get away with it. Plus you'll get a bigger ego if I do forgive and forget. So my answer is no, I don't forgive you because I finished pulled my hand back roughly.

I turned on my heel and stormed off.

That boy aggravates me so much! Yet I can't place my finger on it but I don't like being out of his company. I love when he tries to get my attention and how he never gives up.

**[Shane's pov]**

When I saw Mitchie sitting alone under a tree I took it as my opportunity to apologise to her.

"Dudes I'll be back in a minute." I said jogging over.

"Shane why bother?" Johnny said.

"I have my reasons Mr. Let's humiliate the nicest girl I've ever hung out with" Oh shit did I say that out loud? I ran faster to catch up with her.

I tried my hand at convincing her to forgive me. Instead of forgiveness she gave me a rude awakening.

"Quite frankly I think you're a selfish jerk who feels the need to mistreat people to make himself feel better." was the last thing she said before storming off.

Why must that girl be so difficult?

I wonder why I want her forgiveness so bad. Or why there was a tingling feeling in the hand I was holding Mitchie's with?

I trudged back into school with the two questions circulating in my head. I walked in and sat at my usual table.

I didn't even notice people sitting down next to me until Tess spoke.

"So what were you and the loser talking about?" she asked.

"Stuff." I really didn't like this girl. "And she's not a loser!"

"Shane, honey, if your not a cheerleader then you either a geek/ emo/ loser/ musician or just plain weird."

"Tess what's so wrong with being a musician?"

"Nothing, it's just the whole deep meaningful bull. Anyway why are you paying so much attention to Mary or Meabh or"

"Mitchie." I said gritting my teeth.

"Whatever. You don't like her do you?" wow talk about jealous much?

But it then clicked. Everything made sense.

Why I wanted her forgiveness.

Why I wanted her to be used in the bet.

Why I had a funny feeling in my stomach

Why my day brightened up when I saw her smile.

Why it killed me so much that she called me a selfish jerk.

Why I found it so hard to leave her table after a week.

Why I needed to be around her.

Why when I saw her with her guitar and that there was a piano in her house, I hoped that she was the girl with the voice who was always on my mind..

I LIKE MITCHIE!

I stood up knocking my chair to the floor causing everyone to look at me.

"Yeah, I do." They all looked at me. "Sorry guys, I've something to do." I ran into the hallway and looked around.

As I went by people, I asked did they know where Mitchie was. I saw Nate and Jason in the hallway. They glared at me. I ran up to them

"Do you know where Mitchie is? It's important." I said looking around.

"What's so important about it?" Nate snapped.

"I've something to get off my chest."

"Music room." Jason said. Nate sent him a look reading 'What-the-hell-dude'

"Thanks man." I ran like the wind.

There was no one in the halls since the day was so nice.

Just as the music room came into view, I saw Mitchie starting to cross the quad. I burst through the doors which made a loud bang. some people looked, other rolled their eyes. I saw Nate and Jason on the other side of the quad near the door. Ugh why didn't I think of just going out through that door?

Shane you're a moron.

"Mitchie!" I yelled and she turned around to give me a glare. She turned back and walked on.

I ran like a speeding of lightning to her still calling out her name.

When I finally caught up with her I spun her around. By now most people where watching since we were in the middle of the quad.

"Shane what part of stay away from me, don't you understand? I don't want to hear any of your 'I'm so sorry' or 'please forgive me' s. you aren't getting my forgiveness, you repulse me because you're a –" she ranted.

"Mitchie, shut up." I cut her off. Before she could open her mouth to speak, I pulled her close and crashed my lips against hers. The tingling sensation took over my full body. After a minute she began to kiss me back.

When we pulled apart she finished what she was saying.

"Jerk" she looked dazed and confused with a hint of shock.

"I like you a lot. I choose you for the bet because I like you. The way you smile when you're with your friends makes my heart melt. The way you are with people makes me respect you. When I hear you play your guitar at night, I stop what I'm doing to listen. And the way you spoke to me earlier made me re-consider my attitude toward people. So what I guess I'm trying to say is." I took in a deep breath.

"Mitchie Torres, I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

**_O.M.G _**

**Shane admitted he's _Falling for Mitchie_**

**It's about time don't you think?**

I'm having writers block on this!! ahhh!!

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay updating **

**yay!!!!**

**Shane said he was falling for Mitchie then she ran but what did she do??

* * *

**

[Mitchie's pov:]

What the hell just happened!

I thought he was going to attempt to apologise again and then he goes off and kisses me! That boy is so strange.

One minute he's using me to win cash, the next he's kissing me?

I was planning on slapping him again but then he spoke.

The last line he spoke sent my mind into a whirlwind.

"Mitchie, I think I'm falling for you." he said with such a sincere face.

It was hard to tell if he was playing a sick joke or if he really was serious.

How can he do a horrid thing four days previous and then tell me he thinks he's falling for me.

I backed up a few steps making his arms flop down by his sides.

"Shane what are you playing at? If this is another bet, count me out. I'm not being used again."

"It's not a bet. I really mean it." He looked straight into my eyes to show he wasn't lying. "And I know that I'm the last person who you'd want to hear it from. But I need to know if you could ever feel the same way about me."

Oh great how the hell is a girl to react to that! I shook my head trying to sort of my emotion that were going crazy like a bull in a china shop.

I didn't know what to do. Even though the whole quad and school were watching us, I did what I usually did.

"Sorry Shane, I-I-I-I,"

I ran. I ran across the quad and into the school hallway. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

There was only one place I could feel relaxed in. my sanctuary, my safe haven. The music room. I opened the door and dropped my stuff on the closest table.

I made my way across the room and sat down at the grand piano.

"Why me? Why in the world must the guy I dislike so much have to fall for me! The only other guy to ever like me and he has to be Shane Frickin Gray!" I mumbled angrily to myself.

I slammed my fist on the keys.

"Why! Why! Why! Why!"

I walked angrily around the room before taking a deep breath in. Okay music room, not really helping.

I took another deep breath and walked to my locker. I grabbed my tracksuit bottoms and headed for the gym.

A bit of kickboxing or running or…. I looked across the field to where the baseball field.

Taking my anger and frustration out on a little wooden ball wouldn't be so bad.

I took a helmet and a bat and started the machine up.

I hit the first few but they didn't go very far. Then I saw _him_ crossing the field and the anger I had toward Shane disappeared.

What ever about Shane and the history from the recent past, what _he_ did was much much worse.

A ball came shooting out of the machine and I focused on it. When it reached the point for me to swing, I put all my strength into it. I heard a bing from the bat hitting it.

My eyes followed it until it went over the fence and landed in the track. Then I remembered I'd have to go fetch it. I ran over but as I got to the fence someone picked it up and I couldn't believe who it was.

So I guess you're wondering who _him_ is.

Well this guy makes Shane seem like an angel. Yeah that's how this guy is.

Noah Smith.

What a jackass! He was the only other guy to ever like me and admit it. And then he went off and cheated on me only after being in the relationship for two months. We were sixteen at the time. And him being a guy wanted more than what he had.

I refused him blank out.

So after being together nearly a year, I decided to drop by his house one day since he was sick. I knew where he left the spare key so I let myself in and went upstairs with my mum's homemade chicken noodle soup.

I opened the door and there on his bed each half naked was Noah and Tess Tyler.

Then he did the classic jerk thing.

"It's not what it looks like." So what she was asking him was he okay in her bra top? Yeah right!

Anyway back to my little encounter with him.

"Hey Mitch,"

"It's Mitchie to you!" I sneered at him.

"Aw come on Mitch,"

"Mitchie" I corrected him.

"Mitchie, it's been a year. You still can't be mad at me."

"Oh can't I? Well excuse me for hating the guts of the guy who ripped out my heart and stomping all over it." I snapped.

He put his hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Mitchie can't we at least talk about it. You've refused every call, text, email and hand written message I sent. It's been a year leave me at least explain." He pleaded.

"Explain what? You had needs to be filled which I was willing to do, so for over eight months you snuck behind my back messing with that slag!" I glared at him and snatched the ball from his hand and began to walk away.

I heard him the hop the fence and before I knew it he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Let go of me now." I demanded.

"No, you're finally talking to me and I'm not going to waste it. look I only snuck around her because I got convinced to. But I still loved you."

"Don't say you did because that's bull! Now let go off me, you filthy piece of bullcrap! I don't want to hear it anymore." His grip tightened and began to hurt me.

Why did I leave the bat over by the machine!

"No, not until you leave me explain myself." Just then the bell sounded out over campus.

"Oh look the bell, now you have to let go because if you're late again and get detention again, you'll be suspended again." I smirked at me.

He gave me a look as if to say 'this isn't over' before leaving.

Back in school everyone kept looking at me.

Geography was weird. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Jealousy from the girls and gratefulness from the guys. I was glad when the bell went because it meant it was time to go home. Back to the safety of my house, to visit Caitlyn and tell her about my terrible day. I was at my locker when someone hid behind it. I closed it slightly to find Noah standing there. He never gives up does he? He likes that damn plague!

"So like I was saying, I was tricked into it and once I began I couldn't stop. But I never stopped loving you."

"Sure you didn't. And I suppose Van Gogh never stopped loving his ear even though he cut it off!" I said sarcastically.

He closed my locker on me and spun me around. He put either hand above my shoulders to the side of my head and closed the space between us.

"Come on, you know you still want me as much as I want you. Just admit it and we can go back to the way"

"Aw and you know you never loved me as much as I hate you. Now, leave me alone or I'll break you're nose." I threatened him. He just sighed.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." He said shaking his head. "When are you going to wake up and realise you are madly in love with me and can't stand to be away from me."

"Noah, Noah, Noah," I mimicked him. "When are you going to wake up and realise you are insane and that I hate you and what you are. A brain malfunctioning selfish arrogant self righteous bastard!" I said poking him in the chest. "Now leave me the bloody well hell alone!" and I pushed him off me.

He came straight back to me and placed me in the way we were a second ago.

"Well maybe this will help jog your memory of how much you love me." he said before crashing his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but he was determined. He pulled me close against him and kept his arm tight around me.

Where in gods name are Nate and Jason when you need them! I tried to push him off again. I refused to kiss such a vile person back.

Dare I say it kissing Shane was better, A LOT better! There was a little tingling feeling sent throughout my body when Shane kissed me. But with Noah the only feelings I was feeling was nausea and the urge to slap him.

He stopped kissing me to breathe and spoke,

"See didn't you miss me because that was amazing for us." he smirked.

I pushed myself out of his grip.

"That made me want to project vomit. I have never felt so sick in my life you creepy!" I said turning around to walk off. But once again he caught my wrist tightly. So tight it began to hurt.

"Don't call me a creep or act like that. You know you like me and we are going to be a couple again whether you like it or not." On the 'or not' he tightened his grip further.

"Ow, Noah let go. You're hurting me."

"No not until you forgive me and take me back!" he said angry now.

"No now let go!" I flinched in pain because as he got madder the grip tightened even more. "Noah, let go! You're going to break my wrist!" I squealed.

"No!" he yelled.

"Let go!" I said almost in tears.

He didn't let go but he was shoved back.

"She said let go!" the guy said. He had his back to me so I didn't know who it was.

"She has to get back with me. I'm losing my mind!"

"She doesn't have to do anything." The guy growled. My eyes widened when I realised who it was.

"Shane, face it you have no chance with her. it's me she loves. Watch!" he said and pushed past him and once again pulled me close and kissed him.

When he pulled back he smirked at Shane.

"Told yeah."

That smirk got annoying. I tapped his shoulder.

"Noah, you've something on you're face. Let me get it off for you." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"See dude totally my girl again," his smirk grew at my words.

Just then I threw my water over his head.

"There you go. All gone!" I smiled. "The only way to get rid of a smirk is to wash it away with water. Oh yeah before I forget." I slapped him across the face.

"Never come near me again or I'll do worse than just wet and slap you." I warned before walking off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly spun around and slapped that person.

"Ow, Mitchie! What the hell!"

Oops I hit Shane. Oh well that was for kissing me earlier.

"Sorry, I thought you were the asshole. Look thanks for helping me out."

"No problem but let me see your wrist." He took my hand looked at it.

The strange sensation was back and it took over my arm he was touching.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked and the then pressed down on the side with his thumb hard. I flinched a little in pain.

"A little."

"Okay, you'll have a bad bruise on it that's all." He said letting go of my hand.

When he did the tingling sensation stopped. I missed that feeling and wanted him to hold my hand again.

_No! Mitchie don't think like that. You hate him. He's a jerk! _I thought to myself.

_But he admitted he was falling for you in front of the whole school and meant it. __He's so sweet._ A voice inside my head said. I shook the thought out.

_I can't like him. I won't like him. I don't like him! _I repeated to myself.

"So thanks for helping me but I've to run. I've a new tutee." I went to walk away but he called my name.

"Mitchie….I just want to say sorry for embarrassing you in front of the school the other day and for kissing you in front of them today. But I really did mean what I said. I like you… I like you a lot. I can't stop thinking about you seriously. But if you don't feel the same way about me I totally understand. I was a jerk to you." He looked dead serious and sorry while saying it all.

I couldn't say anything, so I smiled and nodded my head.

*_*_*_*

Since my tutee was sick I got to just go home. When I came home there on my door step were tweedle D and tweedle dumb. They stood up when they saw me coming up the drive.

"Mitchie, are you okay?"

"Where the hell did you disappear to at lunch and the last two classes?"

"Whoa! First of all hi to you too. Secondly, I'm okay and I went to the music room and gym during lunch and my last two last classes. Now where the hell were you two at the end of school when I needed you to help me?"

"Well we thought you had gone home so we came over then you're mum said you wouldn't be home for a while so we waited."

"Wait, why did you need our help?"

"Because Jason, Noah Smith decided t attack me. He gripped my hand until I'd take him back as my boyfriend. But luckily Shane came and pushed him off me."

"Oh that's another thing we need to tell you about." Nate said.

"We know you think that was a sick joke but it wasn't what he did at lunch. He's got it bad for you."

"Yeah, I've never seen him like that and I've been friends with him since the start of middle school. He was looked close to tears when you ran away."

I let a groan of frustration out.

"I don't know what to do or what to think. I hate him because he's an arrogant jerk. But he went off and pulled this crap!" I sat down in between them. Jason put his arm around me.

"You do know the whole jerk thing is an act. He's actually a really nice guy."

An act? Why and who in their right mind would ct like a jerk to other people?

"Well he used to be when I was friends with him."

They exchanged a look.

"You two were friends?"

"Well yeah, he lives right there." I said pointing at his house. "We were best friends, then he went all jerk and jock on me and Caitlyn. He'd use constant chat-up lines. Hit our butts as we'd walk past. Everything I hate in a guy. But now!" I groaned in frustration.

They laughed.

"We figured that'd be your response." Nate said putting his hand on mine. but unfortunately he put it on the one with the sore wrist.

"Ow." I said rubbing it with my other hand.

"Sorry. Wait what did I do?" He asked confused.

"Oh nothing you didn't mean to but my wrist is a little sore from my encounter with Noah Smith today." Jason pushed my other hand away from my sore wrist and looked at it.

"A LITTLE sore?! Mitch, that bruise is massive and dark. It wraps all the way around!" he shouted. Nate looked at it. I swear they looked like bull who have seen a red flag being waved.

"What did you say he did again?"

"He held on to me until I'd take him back. Which was never going to happen. He forced himself on me and Shane was there to offer a helping hand."

"I'll kill him!"

"I'll break my guitar over him!"

I just laughed at them and hugged them.

"Do you guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"You're mum already asked."

"Woo Torres food!" Jason exclaimed.

Caitlyn even came in from next door for dinner.

"Hey Cait." I said setting a place for her.

"What the hell happened to your hand!" she said followed by a couple of coughs.

"Noah." I said simply and she immediately began to say she'll kill him.

I love my friends.

We went to watch tv while my mom finished off dinner.

"So what did I miss today?"

"Nothing out of the usual. Class homework Tess cackling at lunch." I simple shrugged excluding the Shane event.

"And Shane admitted to the school that he's falling for her after he kissed her." Jason kindly added.

The water I gave Caitlyn was now all over me.

"Thanks Caitlyn, just what I want. A shower." I said wiping away.

"Sorry, but he did what? When and what did she do?" she directed the question to Jason knowing I wouldn't I give her an answer.

"At lunch and she ran to the music room and then to the baseball field."

The subject was dropped when mom called us but knowing Caitlyn when the guys left I'd be quizzed.

*_*_*_*

"Okay, what are you going to do about Shane?"

"I don't know." I said collapsing on my bed.

"Do you like him?"

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know." I groaned. "I don't know why every time he looks at me with those chocolate brown eye my stomach feels funny. Why each time he touches me I get all tingly. And when he kissed me it felt right. And when he pushed Noah away, I felt safe. When he dropped my hand I wanted it to be in his again."

"It's because you like him!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Do I?

I guess I do.

I like Shane Gray.

Oh what is this world coming to?

* * *

_**THE END!**_

Nah I'm just playing hello the next chapter is a key momment! and i leave the anticipation take over! :P [Don't tell me I'm evil.... people tell me it alot :P]

**That's what she did.... played a lil baseball.. got another little smooch from a creepy ex boyfriend and realise the feeling between her and Shane was mutal.......**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so Mitchie likes Shane, Shane likes Mitchie... Noah is still in love with Mitchie and Mitchie hates his guts more than I hate needles (Which btw is impossible! Coz i can't watch dart tornments without screaming... yeh but if you knew my reason you'd understand 100%)**

**Now onto the story.....**

* * *

[Mitchie pov]

I was running late for lunch, a week after my Noah encounter when I bumped into Shane.

Okay yeah it's been a week and think I'd tell Shane I liked him? Nah!

"Hey, slow down, you could hurt someone you know." He teased.

I laughed at him. "Ha-ha sorry. Just I'm late for meeting Caitlyn. She said she wants to show me something."

"Well then let's go. I'm starving." He said holding his arm out. I hit him playfully and walked on.

"So, how's your wrist?" he asked. I looked down at the bangle I had hiding the bruise. I pushed it out of the way to show him.

"It's better but hurts a little when I move it."

"And you thought I was a jerk." He muttered making me laugh and roll my eyes.

We walked into the cafeteria and people looked at us. They were probably wondering are they friends? Are they going out? And I just laughed a little.

Caitlyn just smiled and waved over. Shane was about to walk away when she for me to ask him to have lunch with us.

"Hey Shane, wanna have lunch with me and the others? Like old times."

He just smiled and nodded.

We got our food and sat down.

"Hey Shane." They all nodded.

"Hi guys."

"What did you want to show me Caitlyn?"

"This," a beat began to blast from her laptop.

"Caitlyn, that's awesome!"

"Glad you like it. It's made for your song."

"4ever?"

"Don't you know it."

"Caitlyn, I love you, you know that!"

"I know. So I was thinking later we lay down the lyrics. Add another to the collection."

I smiled at her madly.

We all fell into an easy flowing conversation. After I finished my food, I got up to dump my tray.

Noah stopped me before I reached the bin.

"Why will you talk to the guy who humiliated you, but won't talk to the man who is in love with you?"

"Yes because although he is a jerk and humiliated me to oblivion, he didn't ripped my heart out and stamp all over it for over eight months. You're a backstabbing asshole who I want rid of." I simply said pushing past him and walking out into the hallway.

I was half way down the hall when I felt someone spin me around. Sure enough it was Noah.

"Well babe you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Don't call me babe, and leave me alone or I'll tell everyone the real reason why we broke and how you'd suck you're thumb when you're scared. Eventually no girl will want you."

He got my arm and I tried to pull from his grip.

"Let go!"

"No, now you're gonna be my baby and you're going to like it. And you will satisfy me whether you like it or not. Now come on we have a few months of make out sessions to catch up on."

I went to slap him but he caught my arm.

"Over my dead body will I go out with you again. I'd rather die then ever kiss you again you vile piece of filth! Go build a bridge with Tess Tyler and do me a favour and jump the hell off it! I hate you with all my life and stomach insides. Get lost!" I spat at me.

"Watch what you say, you know you love me still. There's still that fire burning inside of."

"No, vomit is churning in my stomach from the sight of you, you ugly man whore creep! I hope you get arrested in the future for rape!" I spat again.

By now he was furious by my words. I felt his hand collide with my face…HARD!

"You nasty little bitch. You deserve this!"

He threw me against the locker roughly causing me to fall to the floor. I hit my head off the locker hard. I curled into a ball. He began to kick my stomach. This wasn't a good thing seeing as he is the captain of the football team. I felt him pick me up and hit me in the stomach again. He threw me against the lockers again before I heard someone yell.

"Stop it!" they yelled furiously.

"Make me!" Noah yelled. I heard a noise and the voice was closer to me.

"Mitch, Mitch can you hear me?" I left them shaking me."HELP!!"

I heard doors bursting open and pitter patter of feet running. My vision became extremely blurry.

"Mitchie are you still with me?" I heard before everything went black.

**[Shane's pov]**

A week went by and I was getting nervous about how her feelings toward me were. It was Tuesday and when she asked me to sit with her at lunch I perked up.

Mitchie stood up to dump her tray.

"I heard the coolest joke ever!" Jason announced. "Right there were two eggs, or was it birds or was it muffins?" he went off into a ponder causing us to laugh.

"I haven't told the joke yet guys. And it was muffins!" he beamed.

"Two muffins were in an oven and one says 'It's getting hot in here' and the other one goes 'Ahh a talking muffin!"

It was so lame I laughed my ass off.

Another few minutes went by and I got up to dump my tray with Nate.

"I wonder where Mitchie disappeared to." Nate spoke my thought. Just then I heard banging but thought nothing of it.

I dumped my tray and another bang went off but a scream accompined it. but that scream sounded familiar. I opened the door. And there in the hallway I saw Noah Smith punching Mitchie.

"Stop it!" I growled at him. He punched her across the face once again then turned to me.

"Make me!" and threw her against the lockers. I ran over to him and shoved him out of the way. I sensed a small crowd in the hallway at this time.

Mitchie didn't move and I ran to her.

"Mitch, Mitch can you hear me?" I shook didn't response."HELP!"

I checked to see if she was breathing and she was.

Nate burst through the door.

"Shit!" he ran to me.

"Dude help me pick her up." We picked her up carefully.

"Here I'll take her to the nurse's." Nate said scooping her into his arms. By now she was definitely unconscious.

I turned around to see Noah pissed off.

He tried to punch Nate but I stopped him and hit him in the gut.

"Touch her again and I'll put you in hospital." I warned before running into the cafeteria to get Caitlyn.

"Shane what's wrong?" she asked standing.

"Mitchie's been hurt. Nate's taken her to the nurse's office." She got up and ran. Boy that girl can run.

I chased after her. She stood looking in the window of the nurse's office.

Nate came out and she ran straight into his arms.

Wait are they going out?

Yeah definitely going out. He kissed her, well that cleared up that theory.

"How bad is she?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Bad enough, but she will be okay."

Nate hadn't noticed me until the nurse came out of the office.

"How is she?" I asked quickly. I saw Nate do a double take.

"Caitlyn do you have the number for her mother or father?" the nurse asked.

"Sorry to be rude but how the hell is Mitchie?" I insisted.

"She's banged up badly. I think suspect a possible broken or facture in her rib cage. She will have a definite black eye and a load of bruising. She had a coughing fit and began to vom-" just then we heard Mitchie blow chunks. The nurse went back in to Mitchie, only to run back out.

"Get her parents on the phone now!" she directed at Caitlyn. "Go get the principle too" she sounded panicky.

Caitlyn whipped out her phone and began to dial as me and Nate ran for the principle.

On the ambulance's arrival, Caitlyn went into the ambulance.

I hoped that Mitchie would be okay.

After the ambulance went to the hospital, I stalked back into the school. When I came through the doors I walked up the halls to where that scumbag beat up Mitchie.

There was no one there. I walked down the halls looking for _him._

I walked down the hall to my locker since the bell was about to go when I saw him talking to Tess. I walked straight up to him.

"Hey Shaney," Tess said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah hey Shaney," Noah mocked her.

"Oh my gosh can you believe that Mitchie begged Noah to take her back."

"Yeah, I said there was no way I'd o back with her like she's a total whore. Then she shoved me up against lockers to try and make out so I had to push her away,"

"Then when he refused her she called him a rapist and she's probably at home crying."

"Weakling" Noah muttered under his breath. Throughout the whole thing I was getting angrier and angrier but that was the last straw.

I punched him right between the eyes and sent him tumbling back. He went to charge at me but luckily for me I had my back to the lockers so when I moved one space he ran straight into the lockers.

"You son of a bi-"

"You're an asshole. You beat Mitchie up and call her a weakling when you can't take a hit yourself." I said to him then I turned to Tess, "And if you didn't know Mitchie has been rushed to hospital because Mr. Jackass put her into unconsciousness."

I turned on my heel and walked away only to be stopped by the principle.

"Mr. Gray come with me please." He summoned me. I sighed and began to walk over. I heard Noah snicker behind me.

"Sir, I'm getting detention right?"

"Yes Mr. Gray you are." He nodded.

"Okay well since I have it no harm in doing this so." I said turning around and punching Noah, "That is for hospitalizing Mitchie about half an hour ago." I said it loud on purpose

"Mr. Smith follow me also."

I smirked at him.

"Am I getting detention too sir?" he asked but the principle shook his head.

We both followed him never the less.

**[Mitchie pov]**

I was drowned in darkness. I was sure I was dead. I couldn't hear or see anything. I felt cold, very cold.

Suddenly I got felt a little warm. Anther second past and I got warmer and warmer. I heard beeping from some machine. I heard foot steps and voices. I could hear the gentle tapping of the rain off the window.

I opened my eyes. I was blinded by the light at first. When my eyes adjusted I saw I was in a small room. The room was white and there were machines next the head of my bed. On the other side of my bed were a bunch of flowers and a 'get well soon' card on a table. An arm chair was pulled next to my bed. There was a green couch opposite my bed. I was shock to see some one asleep on the couch. The person who it was shocked me a little more.

* * *

**Bet you wanted to kill me while readin this!**

Funny story is I wrote this Chapter first then wrote the story around it...

Well yeah...hmmm what will happen next???

I'm not sure because after the next chapter I hit the wall (I heard it in Run,fat boy, run)

:D :D :D :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while because well I'm back at school...everyone say aww yuck!... and I remembered like 6 weeks ago I was given this Chemistry project to do and I'm presenting it Friday so I have to do that but I'm taking a break =D_

_I still have no connection for my laptop which is getting slightly annoying now!! so i have it written on my laptop then have to but it on a usb key then put it on my computer!Hard work I don't like!_

_But I'm updating now :D:D_

* * *

[Mitchie's pov:]

"Shane?"

There was Shane Gray, asleep on the couch. When I said his name, he woke a little bit. I sat up. He looked over and fell off the couch.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked. His head popped up and he let out a sigh. Still why the hell was he here? Wait I think I know what's going on.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

This is fate's cruel joke. I didn't tell him how I felt and now God is trying to taunt me with having a pretend Shane here. Ugh God you can be such a pain wait 'til have words with you!

He let out a small chuckle. "No you're not dead but you are going to be in a shitload of pain." He walked over and sat down next to me on my bed.

"If I'm not dead, why am I in this place and do my parents know I'm here?" I asked

"You don't remember?" he looked confused. I just shook my head.

"Well after you rejected Noah again and were about to leave he grabbed you and began to beat you to shit. I ran over and took him off you. Then Nate came picked you up and brought you to the nurse's office. There you began to vomit blood and we called an ambulance and your parents. When we arrived, the doctors brought you into a body scan where they found a tear in your stomach thanks to Noah's kicking and you had fractured ribs too. You've been operated on and now two days later here we are."

I was about to ask again about my parents when they showed up at the door looking worried with cups of coffee. They hadn't noticed me yet. They brought in a cup of coffee for Shane.

"Hey no coffee for your daughter?" I joked. They snapped their heads up and ran over to me and hugged me. "Ow!Ow!Ow!" they pulled back instantly.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

"Honey, how long have you been awake?" my mum asked sitting in Shane's place and my dad on my other side.

"A few minutes. Shane filled me in on what damage is done. Hey what time is it?"

"It's about 4 am sweetie." My dad answered. 4am ? why the hell are they awake at this time?

The next thing we heard was Caitlyn.

"I'm going in there you can't stop me!" she shouted. Trust Caitlyn to yell at 4 am in a hospital. I had an idea just then.

"Hey will you do me a favour? Will you pretend to look all worried?" I asked my mom and Dad. "And Shane will you go out and look worried too?" My parents looked at me like I was crazy until Shane started to laugh.

"You have the weirdest way getting your kicks you know that." I just smiled and lay back down. I closed my eyes. The weight on my bed shifted indicating my parents were off my bed. I heard Shane open the door and met Caitlyn in the corridor.

"Shane! Has she woken up yet?"

"No but the doctor just said she could slip into a coma." he sounded convincing.

"Oh my god! She can't go into a coma. That's it next Monday I'm going to kick Noah Smith's ass." She sounded angry. Can I go in there?"

He must have nodded because I heard her set things down in the room and sit down on the bed.

I heard her sniff.

Just then my dad burst out laughing.

He always has to ruin the best jokes. He did this on mum's last birthday we threw her a surprise party and pretended we forgot her birthday. That didn't last long when I brought her home. The house was dark and all you could hear was him laughing.

" why are you laughing?" she sounded upset and annoyed.

This made him laugh harder.

Caitlyn must have figured it out because she hit my leg.

"Michaela Demitria Torres! Stop pretend to be slipping into a coma right this instant!"

I heard my mum and Shane start laughing.

I sat up.

"Dad, you are the worst at keeping secrets!" I laughed.

**Shane**

I reentered the room laughing. Caitlyn just glared at all four of us.

"Hey Cait, how you been?" Mitchie asked casually sitting up.

"Well let's see, I heard someone shouting for help, I ran out to the hallway to see my best friend lying on the floor motionless, Noah about to hit my boyfriend for helping you. And I was scared half to death by that jerk!" she pointed at me.

I put my hand to my chest pretending to be hurt.

"That hurt Caitlyn."

She just shrugged.

After five minutes of Mitchie waking up the doctor came in to do a check up. We all had to wait outside while they did that.

"Kids we have to go we have busy schedules tomorrow do any of you need a ride home?"Mr. Torres offered.

"I will please." Caitlyn said.

"Shane?"

"I think I'll stay if that's okay with you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yup. Grand by us." Connie smiled. She hugged me and Steve just shook my hand.

I waited until the doctor was finished to go in and see Mitchie again. When I came back in, she yawned.

"You've been asleep over two days and you're still tired?" I teased her.

"Oh shut up, I'm sleeply." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your parents had to leave because they both have busy schedules tomorrow," I told as I sat down on the armchair next to her bed.

"They usually do." She shrugged. I yawned and it was turn to make fun of me.

"Wow, someone's tired." She joked.

"Well I have been here shitting it in case you didn't wake up for the past two days." I said yawning again.

"Aw, that's nice of you. Here," she scooted over and patted the bed, "sit up here with me."

I did as she asked. You can't refuse a person in hospital's request. When I sat down she put her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." She said after awhile.

"For what?" although I think I know what.

"Being sweet and staying with me." She looked up at me and smiled before yawning again.

"Well, you're afraid of hospitals, I couldn't leave you alone."

She looked at me with a questioning expression on her face.

"You've always hated hospitals since you were a kid. I was your best friend once." I told her. I remember the times she'd drag me and Caitlyn along with her and her mum each time she's have to go to the dentist or something hospital related.

"You know, I'm glad we made up again." She yawned again.

"Maybe you should go to sleep" I laughed but of course I then had to yawn.

"You should take your own advice." She teased. I went to get off the bed but she stopped me. "Where you going?"

"Off the bed to leave you sleep." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't need to." she frowned. I sighed and sat back up on the bed. "Plus I was cold." She smiled. I laughed her antics and she snuggled into my side, not that I was complaining.

It was funny how all of this seemed perfect, like we just fit together. Her breathing evened out and I knew she was after falling asleep. She looked peaceful as she slept. I decided to follow her lead and fall asleep.

I was woken up early in the morning by a flash. I opened my eyes to see Anna holding a camera and Jason in a hushed tone. Mitchie rested her head on my chest. During the night she must have moved and I wrapped my arms around her. Not that I was complaining. We fit together perfectly. As if we were meant to be together.

"Do you guys have to be annoying 24/7?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"Well it was a picture opportunity that couldn't be missed." Anna laughed.

"Dude if you two are like this and all you are is friends, I can't wait until you grow a pair and ask her to be your girlfriend" Jason laughed. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

He raised his hands in defensive.

"Just saying. Wait dude did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah, her parents had busy schedules today and she's not the biggest fan of hospitals."

Throughout there visit Mitchie didn't wake up. I explained to them that they have her on dozy medication for now. They were leaving when Anna said to Jason she'll be out in a second.

"You know Shane I think what you're doing is very sweet. Just don't wait to long to ask her out." She waved bye and was gone.

The doctor and nurse walked into the room an hour later meaning it was time to wake Mitchie up.

"Mitchie, wake up. The doctor's here." She stirred for a minute then opened her eyes.

She sat up a little but stay leaning against me. Obviously she was still cold.

"Good morning Mitchie, we just want to check how you're feeling today. And we just wanna check you're ribs." She informed Mitchie. "If your boyfriend would like to wait outside." She said to me. Me being Mitchie's boyfriend, how I wish. I'm just afraid to put my heart on the line again. I don't want to be rejected. Yes I just admitted I was scared. Shane Gray has a fear of rejection.

I felt Mitchie tense up in my arms. She was also afraid of being alone in hospitals even for a matter of minutes.

I nodded and went to move but Mitchie stopped.

"Err can he stay please?" she asked sheepishly.

"If you're more comfortable with him here then yes he can." She relaxed instantly.

**[Mitchie's pov:]**

I didn't want Shane to leave me. I felt safe with him around. I was relieved when the doctor said he could stay. When the doctors left I was glad. I extremely hate hospitals.

"Oh before I forget. Anna and Jason visited while you asleep and she brought you pjs." Shane informed me. Yes pants! Oh please say they are pants type.

"Thank god. This thing is really cold." I said pulling at my hospital dress thing.

He got up and grabbed a pair for me.

"Thank you!" I said taking them. "You might wanna turn around while I go to the bathroom." I joked

He spun around and shielded his eyes. I ran to the bathroom and changed. I came out to find him fiddling with my guitar. When did that get here?

I opened and closed the bathroom door again just to leave him know I was done. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to hear the song.

"You have no idea how good it is t be in pants." I said flinging my dress thing on the couch causing him to laugh.

"So how do your ribs feel?" he asked.

"Sore," I pouted.

Ugh should I tell him not that the feelings between us are mutual or should I just forget it. Being a teenager sucks at times like this.

"Aw, so do you think you'll be allowed come to the basketball final on Tuesday night?" he looked hopefully.

"I think so. I'm going to be out on Tuesday anyway."

We held each others gaze for a few minutes then I broke it looking down embarrassed. Ugh why can't I say I like him. That I've fallen for him. Oh yeah it because I'm a stupid idiot who doesn't want her heart trampled on again.

* * *

_Let me know what y'all think! _

click that lovely little button down there

l

l

l

l

_Much mondo lovage!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Guess whos back...that's right I am :D_**

**_sorry that this might suck but I've had writers block and yeah it won't budge! so read this and tell me what you think :D_**

**

* * *

**

[Mitchie's pov:]

On Tuesday I was released from hospital. I promised Shane I'd go to his basketball match. I was released late so I missed the first two quarters. I ran in only to catch the buzzer for the third quarter went off. Our school was down by 4 baskets and I heard people say Shane was playing terrible.

I was Noah in the stands smirking at Shane as he went into the locker room. I noticed he was limping a little. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was Noah's doing.

I looked around and found Caitlyn with Nate and Anna.

"Where do you think she is? He said she promised him and it's not like her to break a promise." I heard Caitlyn say. I snuck up behind them.

"I'm not breaking any promise." I smiled they spun around and sighed.

"Thank god you're here. Maybe shane will perk up." Nate said. I looked at him strangely.

"He's playing really bad. We think he might think you broke your promise to him and he's upset."

"Well the doctors decided to not leave me out early because I had a headache." I groaned annoyed at the doctors.

**[Shane's pov:]**

I walked into the dressing room and hit my locker

"Why can't I play well!? Why do I keep missing the shots!" I said angrily to myself.

"I was about to ask exactly the same question Shane. And I'll give you your answer, you need to get your head in the game."

My mind was somewhere else…on Mitchie in fact. She isn't at my game after she promised. What if something bad has happened to her? What if they won't leave her out of the hospital? What if Noah decided to finish what he started in the hallways?

"Okay, now this is what were gonna do. We're gonna go out and try our best. This is our game for the taking. We have 15 minutes to make this our game, take them and do it. Now Johnny if you wouldn't mind."

"What team" he shouted

"WILDCATS"

"What team"

"WILDCATS"

"WILCATS! Get your head in the game!" he cheered and we all ran out ready for the last quarter, where it was make or break.

As I ran out, I looked for that familiar reddy brown hair colour. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. My heart fell in my chest but I had to do this. Because looking for her I noticed the college scouts. I went out ready to win this.

Chad passed me the ball. I looked up at the clock. Ten seconds left. I looked back if I make this we win. It was an impossible shot. I looked at the crowd I could see my friends give me a thumbs up. With that confidence I shot the ball. It rounded the hoop and fell out. The final buzzer went. I blew it. I had the chance and I missed. Some captain I am. The other school went ballistic. They won of course they would.

I hung my head. I just left the court and went to the changing room. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

**[Mitchie's pov]**

"Hey Mitch**, **we're gonna go grab some food you up for it?" Anna asked while Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Em, nah I might just go home." I said. They shrugged and said bye. When they left I kept an eye out for Shane but he was nowhere around.

I walked down the corridor of the school when I heard a strange bouncing. As I got closer to the gym I realised it was from in there. I opened the door slightly to see a basketball hit of the back board and miss followed by someone groaning in frustration. I walked in the see Shane standing there with wet hair wearing a shirt and dress pants. A tie slung around his neck.

He had his back turned to me, his head in his hands. I stayed hidden for a few minutes.

"Why Shane! Why!" he said loudly. I felt sorry for him. He blames losing the game on himself. I stepped out on the court and picked up a ball and shot it.

It went through the hoop and bounced causing him to jump in fright.

"You know blaming yourself won't make you feel any better. If anyone should be to blame it's those damn doctors only leaving me out after the third quarter." I joked. He ran over and hugged me but as he ran I noticed his limp.

"So you were here?" I nodded.

"Can't break a promise." I smiled. "I'm sorry you lost though." I said hugging him this time.

"There'll be more games sure."

"Wanna go home? There's gonna be a storm soonish and my mum's outside." I said. He nodded and we walked out of the gym to my mum's car.

The week went by good without anything to do with Noah. That was of course until Friday.

I opened my locker and a note fell out.

My name was written in barely readable handwriting. I recognised it as Noah's. Seriously who ever said 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' should be shot!

I contemplated reading or not. I just looked at. This was probably a very funny sight from the distance.

I finally decided I'd just read it. It's not like it that bad. I opened the folded to paper to see one sentence.

**Don't be fooled.**

The bell rang and I made my way to class. I folded the paper and threw it in my bag.

Throughout the day I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to that note. What did he mean? There was a range of reasons but none made sense. This was getting seriously annoying.

During Maths I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand and said I wasn't feeling to well.

I walked down the hallway and slid down against a wall to the floor. What the hell did he mean? I closed my eyes and tried to think.

I felt someone else's presence which was strange because there was barely anyone left in school.

"Are you okay?" they said sitting next to me.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

I took the note out of my pocket and handed it to them.

"I don't get it. What's it supposed to mean?"

"That's just it I don't know and I'm frightened by it." I told them truthfully.

"Just ignore it." I turned to them and looked them in the eye

"But what if it's a warning, a threat and something bad happens and it's my fault because I chose to ignore it." I rambled. They pulled me into a hug,

"Shane I'm really scared," a sob breaking my voice. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"It's okay. Whatever happens I'll be there for you no matter what. So will Caitlyn Anna Jason and Nate." He told me.

I looked up at him and locked eyes with him. He then broke it by looking away.

"What's wrong?" it was my turn to ask.

"N-n-nothing." He stuttered.

"Well there obviously is since you're acting funny now." I told him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Seriously there's nothing wrong." He shot me his best smile but I wasn't buying it. I let it slip for now especially since there was a roll of thunder.

"I guess we should get home before the storm." He said. He extended his hand and I took it.

Just as we got to the street the rain poured from the heavens. We made a dash for the closest house which happened to be mine. We ran through the front door and the thunder and lightning began.

"Talk about luck." I joked taking off my jacket.

"Honey is that you?" she said appearing at the door.

"Yes it is. Shane too." I said while he smiled and waved.

"Oh my word you two are drenched!" she exclaimed.

"We know." I said wringing out my hair.

"Go get some towels for you two and I'll make some hot chocolate." She said running back into the kitchen.

I laughed at my mothers antics. God I love that woman. I turned to look at Shane. His hair beginning to go a little curly.

"Want a shower? I'm sure I have those sweats I borrowed off you when you oh so kind gave me after dropping ice cream and soda all over me one day." I glared playfully at him but laughing as I remembered that day. I was surprised he even had sweats all he ever wore to school was jeans.

"Sure, but you can go first. Your house."

"You take a shower in the main bathroom and I'll take one in my en suite?" I told him.

"Sue sounds like a plan to me." I nodded and we went upstairs.

I came down stairs in my pjs and hoodie to find Shane talking with my mum and having a cup of hot chocolate. I sat down at the island across from him and my mum took a cup of hot chocolate out of the microwave.

"Thanks mum."

She smiled back before leaving the kitchen to answer the phone that was now ringing. From what I heard it was a short conversation and she reappeared at the door.

"Shane that was your mother. She rang to say that she won't be home tonight flooding is terrible so looks like your staying here because I'm not allowing you stay at home by yourself even if you are seventeen,"

"Okay thanks Connie." He laughed, and she disappeared again.

He turned to me.

"I hope you don't mind me and Sean staying." He said while I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Of course not! It will be like when we were younger and we had our sleepovers in each others houses." I laughed thinking back to when our parents would leave us stay in each others rooms without batting an eyelid.

"They were fun times." He laughed as well. We sat in silence before our little brothers ran in with empty cups.

"Can we have more hot coco?" Dylan asked me. I took the cups from them and went to make more.

"Hey where the last musketeer?" Shane asked. I turned my head and only notice that it was only Dylan and Sean.

"He has the flu."

"I'm staying away from Caitlyn she might catch it!" Shane laughed.

I put whipped cream on the top of the hot chocolate and gave it to the two musketeers.

"Thanks M!" they said before going out.

( ( ( ( ( (

Shane and I continued to remember the good times,

"Remember when you went so high on the swing you fell off and hit your head." I laughed.

"Yeah and had a huge gash in it that you had to clean and brought me to the hospital for stitches." He said rubbing his forehead.

Yeah and you had to hold my hand because I was afraid of hospitals." I smiled at the memory.

Silence fell upon us for a small while before he broke it.

"Em remember in Starbucks last month and you said you'd explain why we weren't friends back then. Why was that?" oh great bring a harsh mood to the atmosphere.

"Oh that. Em… I still can't believe you don't remember." It's been a month and a bit surely he'd remember by now. He shot me a look. He knew I was trying to get out of telling him.

"Well we entered high school and you became the sleazy jerk that tried to come on to your best friends in front of your possy. So one day Caitlyn and I gave up on the friendship with you." simple as that.

"I became everything you guys hated." I just nodded and drank more of my fifth cup of hot chocolate. Damn that is a lot of hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry. I guess I let high school and popularity get to my head. And forgot about my friends in the mean time." He said looking guilty.

Great now I feel guilty. I put my hand on his ignoring the little sparks running up and down my hand.

"Hey that was in the past. We're friends again that's all that matters."

Oh how I wished to be more than friends with him.

[**Shane's pov]**

Wow so that's what happened all those years ago. I became the jerk.

I felt a shock run up and down my arm. I looked to see that Mitchie had her hand on mine.

"Hey it's all in the past. We're friends again that's all that matters."

I smiled at her and nodded.

_And I'm a coward for not making us more than friends because I know you don't like me like that _I thought to myself.

That night I lay awake in bed wondering if I should take the risk and ask Mitchie to be my girlfriend. I groaned in frustration. I really need to find out if she likes me so I won't look like a total fool.

Any ideas anyone?

* * *

_So my lil bro broke my guitar last night and broke my heart :( [Yes mom it is the end of the world!]_

_So make me happy with that little review :D and lots of them!_

_peace out!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay so this chapter is the final one...tear tear....._**

**_It's not great but that's what writers block does to you! So please excuse the suckiness of it!_**

**[Shane's pov]**

I sat in media class watching the videos that we had made for our assignment. The one that was being played was dragging on. Most of the class we're staring into space until Mr. Alexander began to clap which brought us back. He then called upon Tess to present her film.

"Its title is _The Me Factor_ "she smiled before playing it. It was all about her

I used this time to think of more ways to ask Mitchie.

I could…… get the groundskeeper to cut it into the grass but that would be a terrible memory if she rejected me.

I could…….write her a song. No that's too cheesy.

I could just come out straight and say it.

I could announce it over the intercom.

No nothings good enough.

"Thank you Tess. That was very…um…insightful." Someone said pulling me from my train of thought. Mr. Alexander scanned the class list.

"Caitlyn your next. What's your movie about?"

"Well sir you said make a video of something we love and I love music so I made a music video."

"Okay so what artist did you use?"

"She's unknown and very good." She smirked.

"Delightful, a new artist for us to listen to." He said sarcastically.

Caitlyn smiled and put the DVD in and pressed play.

_A Caitlyn Gellar production_ popped up on screen. I might as well pay attention to this because Caitlyn's the best in this class.

A guitar rift started and images were shown on screen while a girl sang the lyrics.

That voice sounded so familiar. It was _her_. My mystery girl. I nearly forgot about her.

Pictures came up on screen of guys and girls from our year. There were picture of couples holding hands, kissing, hugging, laughing.

The chorus began to play and I was shocked at how good the song was just then a video of Mitchie playing and singing came on the screen.

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special _

_And when he's looking at me _

_I want to get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe _

_Something's__ telling me telling me he could be the one_

_He could be the one he could be the one_

_He could be the one!_

It was her she was the girl I was looking for. She was smiling and while playing the guitar. But who was this guy who could be the one?

More images flashed along screen including firework on the line _sparks are flying _with a silhouette of people kissing.

As the song continued clips of people in school, Caitlyn and Nate, and Jason and Anna flashed on screen. Before it ended the picture of me and Mitchie asleep in the hospital when she was hooked up to an IV and her black eye last week faded off the screen. I was shocked.

The whole room was silent. A note was passed on to my desk.

_Enjoy your song?_

It said in Caitlyn's handwriting. I looked at her in shock that song was for me?

Wow Mitchie wrote that song for me. I could be her one. Does this mean she returns the same feelings I have for her?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn nodded her head and rolling her eyes like she knew what I was thinking.

We clapped for her production and the bell went. I sat in my seat frozen.

Mitchie likes me.

Then what the hell am I doing still sitting in this seat? I jumped up and ran into the hallway. I looked either way but didn't see her anywhere. I ran down the hallway asking as I went by. Where the hell was she?

I looked in the quad, she wasn't there. It was like a game of hide and seek and she was winning. I ran around the perimeter of the school until I saw that beautiful reddy brown hair leaving the library. I ran up to her and kissed her only to pull back to see that it wasn't the girl I wanted.

**[Mitchie's pov]**

Sitting in chemistry I decided that today was the day. I was going to tell Shane how much I like him.

I walked out of class, last as usual.

I stopped off at the locker before going to lunch when I'll tell him. I saw him in the corridor running up to a girl leaving the library.

I was about to say hi but then he shocked me by kissing another girl right in front of me.

I heard and felt my heart breaking and shattering. I can't believe I let myself fall in love with this guy and he kisses another girl in front of me. I turned and ran. Like I usually did.

Always running, never facing my problems. I ran right past Caitlyn who called after me but I ignored her. I just ran out of the school and toward the woods behind the school. I was having a sense of déjà vu.

I finally couldn't hold it in. I didn't get far before I just broke down.

I really like him. I thought he could be the one for me. Just the way he makes me feel compared to any other guys. I guess it was just another bet he played up again.

"Mitchie?" I heard someone call out. It was Caitlyn. She must have spotted me because the next thing I knew I was embraced in a hug.

"What happened?"

"Kissing other girl…library….in front of me…." was all I could get out but somehow Caitlyn understood.

"That jerk how could he! I'll skin him alive and feed him to my dog!" she ranted.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Cait, you don't own a dog. You have two goldfish,"

"Well I'll train them to be sharks." she said defending her goldfish. "Come on its lunch time. We'll eat away your situation." she joked.

**[Shane's pov]**

The girl looked up confused at me. I said a quick sorry and ran. Oh boy, I hope Mitchie wasn't around. I turned the corner and saw her walk in with Caitlyn.

Wait was she crying? Her eyes were all red and puffy. I walked up to them

"What do you want?" Caitlyn said harshly while glaring. What the hell did I do?

"To see if Mitchie was alright and I really need to talk to her,"

"Well I'm sorry but she doesn't want to talk to you—"she was cut off by Mitchie.

"It's okay. What's up Shane?"

"Um can we talk in private?"

"What ever you have to say you can say it in front of Caitlyn." She said. Wait was she angry with me? What did I do?

"Okay I'm confused, did I do something wrong?" I said in the end.

"Don't pretend you know what you did." Caitlyn spoke up.

"Did you have another bet involving me again?" Mitchie said.

Ok I was beyond confused.

"I fell for you Shane. I fell really hard for you, but when I saw you kiss that girl it felt like my heart was ripped out. I didn't think I could this bad since the day I caught Noah but congratulations Shane you surpassed that."

Shit she saw me kiss that girl. I internally groaned.

"Mitchie I can totally explain that!"

"Save it. Goodbye Shane" she said and walked off just leaving me there in shock.

Her words only sunk in.

_I fell really hard for you._

She fell for me? Just like I did for her and it crushed her to see me kiss that wrong girl and now she wants nothing to do with me. Great! Can this day get any better?

I felt someone hit the back of my head. I turned to see an angry Jason and Nate.

"Um... OW! Dude!" I said rubbing my head.

"Why did you do it! She was so nice to you but you had to go screw it up didn't ya!" Jason said sending me daggers.

"I can totally explain."

"Let's hear it so!" Nate was fuming beside him.

"Okay…." I explained the story to them.

After it was finished they looked at me.

"Why haven't you told her!" Jason said.

"She didn't leave me." I informed him. Nate shook his head and pointed in the direction of the

"Dude go! Kiss her, and tell her there is no doubt about it that she's the one you've fallen for..." He said. I nodded and sprinted off. I burst through the doors and ran to her. She had her head down and wasn't paying attention so I knelt down to her height.

"Okay, I thought that girl was you. She has the same colour hair and top on, Mitchie that kiss was meant for you. Mitchie you're the one who has my heart. I know that were not together but I want us to be."

"Well you should tell her that to her face." Someone said. I spun around and saw Mitchie with her arms folded. I looked again.

Dang! Wrong girl again.

"You heard everything I just said??" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Plus Nate and Jason told me what really happened." She smiled nodding her head to the duo standing behind her in the distance watching us with Caitlyn. This was my chance.

I caught her hand and brought her to the fountain. Most of the school was gathered outside since the day was nice, sunny and warm. I jumped up on the fountains ledge.

"Excuse me everyone! Could you quiet down for a second." I asked before turning my attention to Mitchie.

"Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stayed quiet listening intensely for her answer.

She jumped up on the fountain next to me.

"Took you long enough." She said. I smiled and crashed my lips against her.

There was a spark of passion flowing through me.

I heard the faint sound of people whilsting and cheering. I even forgot that we were on the ledge of the fountain; I was reminded when I lost my footing and fell in dragging Mitchie with me.

**[Mitchie's pov]**

What he said was the sweetest thing ever, even if he said to a girl who had the same hair colour as me. When he dragged me to the fountain I was curious as to what he was up to. When he jumped up, I knew what he was doing before he even opened his mouth.

"Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend?"

There was the silence you get when you're expecting something big to happen. He first declares his love for me in front of the school and two weeks later asks me to be his girlfriend. There was only one answer for this.

"Took you long enough" I said.

He was kissing me and the next thing I knew was I was in the fountain with him.

We looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Soon the whole school joined us. Someone ran up to us with a camera.

"This is so going into the year book! Cutest couple!" they squealed before running away.

We just sat in the fountain not caring we were soaked from head to toe.

I splashed him, "you are an idiot jerk." I laughed.

"But I'm _your _idiotic jerk."

"That you are," I smiled before capturing his lips once again.

* * *

**_So there we have it! _**

**_One thing I have to say those....real life romance probably sucks compared to these type of stories of romance!_**

**_So drop me a review and make my day =D_**


End file.
